Meine Frau
by emmyloo-x
Summary: You had moved to Germany, and met two brothers, who you had fallen for. The brothers will fight to get attention from you, but only one will come out a winner. **PrussiaxOc-GermanyxOc-OcxVarious Rated M for later chapters.**
1. Brothers?

_Disclaimer:I own nothing other than the plot, school and oc._

_-Emmy_

* * *

><p><em>You were surrounded by steam and many hot male models, all wanting to pleasure you. Sighing, you laid against the rock of the hot spring and let the males do as they pleased.<em>

_That is until…_

BEEPBEEPBEEP.

You groaned deeply before slamming your hand against the all the familiar off button on your annoying alarm clock. Slowly rubbing your tired eyes, you quickly took a scan around your near empty bedroom. You hated moving, for it was always a hassle to take your belongings down, and then once again put them back up.

But, you parents moved almost every year, and you had no choice but to follow then around like a dog on a leash. This year, your parents got offered a job in Berlin, Germany, and that was your current lactation. And with ever move you experienced, there had been many new friends and adventures.

"Dear, its time to get ready, if you don't you'll be late for school." You mom said as she lightly tapped against your wooden door.

You sighed, "Okay okay." You nearly forced yourself to pull out of the plethora of warm blankets that surrounded your body. Taking one last glance around your room, you walked into your bathroom to officially start out your day.

* * *

><p>You only took one look at yourself in the mirror that hung around your door and nearly fainted. You didn't get how you were going to last a year in such a uniform. The black and white plaid skirt was the shortest you had ever seen. The buttoned-up white collared shirt caused you to constantly try to pry it away from your neck, and the black tie around your neck wasn't helping. And you could tell that the black stockings clad on your feet were going to be one hell of a problem.<p>

"Honey, it's time to go!" Your dad yelled from downstairs.

"O-okay." You all but mumbled. 'This isn't any different from any other school you've been to, so just chill Emma.' you told yourself as you grabbed the purple bag sitting on you bed, and scuttled your way downstairs.

Your mom smiled once she laid her brown eyes on you. "You look so great in that dear!"

You blushed lightly as you rolled your green orbs. People always questioned how you mother turned out to be a girly-girly, while you turned out to be more boyish. And the answer never changed.

"Tom stop trying to slap your brother in the face!" Your mother yelled at your twin brothers. "And Joe, please tie your shoes!"

"Yes mom." They said in unison and did what was said.

The three of you stood together, awaiting the yearly 'school talk' your mother gave. "Okay, this year, I expect NO problems," She glared at your brothers, who just snickered in response. "I want good grades, and want you to make new friends. Am I understood?" The talk never changed.

"Yes mom." The three of you said.

"We better get going honey." Your father told your mother.

She only nodded in response as we all barged out to the car.

"You guys have a good day." Your mother said as you piled out of the car.

"Alright mom." You mumbled. Turning around, you were greeted by a beautiful building that was well-kept, A fountain sitting in the middle, and green grass everywhere. You couldn't help but notice your two brothers nearly drooling at all the girls in such short skirts. Rolling your orbs, you lightly smacked their face. "Stop being perverted!"

Tom rolled his eyes at your sentence. "Were perverted? No, I think you are little sister."

Just then, Joe added, "We both know that gay stuff you look at… Oh man what's it called?"

"It's called Yaoi brother." Tom smirked.

Both laughed as you turned a pretty shade of pink. "That was one time!"

"Sure, whatever you say." And with that, they abandoned you to check out the school.

Looking around, you gulped nervously. Though you started in a new school so often, you always worried about not fitting in. You began walking, and were it not two steps later, you collided with someone. Great, just your luck, within five minutes of arriving you hit someone.

"O-oh I'm so sorry!" you said, as you bent down (Despite wearing a skirt) and picked up the books that spewed around.

You looked up, and nearly melted. The male before you had the bluest eyes you had ever seen! And such fair skin and slicked back blonde hair as well, and over-all he just looked amazing. You blushed and down casted your eyes as you handed him his books.

"D-danke[1]." He stuttered.

"Oh my Bruder[2]!" Another accented voice yelled, as the body of the voice drew closer. "I didn't know you were getting the ladies!" He chuckled out.

The blonde stuttered before standing straight, causing you to note that he was also tall. Looking up at both of them, you took in what the other male looked like. He was tall like the other one, had very light, almost white blonde hair, and had red, almost violet eyes. A blush scattered your features as his eyes snapped to you. "And you don't even help the madechen[3] up." He tsked his tongue before looking at him. "I thought I raised you better bruder." He pushed his slender hand out to help you.

Blush deepening, you took hold of his hand, and he seemed to lift your small frame up with ease. "U-Uhm thanks."

He bowed and said, "It was really no problem blume[4]." Never letting go of your hand, his red eyes studied your still blushing form, and he licked his lips as if he was hungry.

Seeing his pink appendage peek out only caused you to blush even more (If possible!). You looked behind him at the other male, and noticed he seemed to have a face of horror on his face.

He knew what he brother was going to do. He was going to try to pick you up, and he thought it wasn't fair, considering you sounded like you were from outside of the country. But, he had no way of stopping him, even if he tried, his brother wouldn't give up.

"Y-you know, I should really get going." You said as you took your hand away from the male in front of you.

"Not yet! It wouldn't only be fair to tell me your name since I helped you up, ja[5]?"

"I-I suppose. My name is E-Emma Taylor." You stuttered.

He 'hmm'ed before saying, "Such a pretty name for a pretty girl." He took your hand once again and planted a kiss on it. "My name is Gilbert Beilshmidt. And that is my brother Ludwig." His head gestured towards the blonde.

"Nice too meet you two." You said and smiled shyly.

"Now, I assume this is your schedule?" He said and pulled a crumpled paper out.

You looked at the pink paper in his hand. Wait… how the hell did he get that?" H-how? W-what…?"

"I'm magic, blume." He looked at the paper and his smirk seemed to widen, "And it seems we have a lot of similar classes."

"Oh r-really?"

Ludwig's eyes narrowed to his brother as he wrapped an arm around your small waist. "Ja, that means I can show you to your rooms." He cooed gently. "And those classes not with me, you seem to have with my bruder." He turned his head slightly and smirked dirtily at his brother.

He turned back to you, and chided you forward. "We wouldn't want to late on your first day, now would we?" He whispered in your ear, the air blown on it causing a slight shiver to rack through your body. His eyes locked with yours for a brief moment. His eyes looked up to his brother who was now on the other side of you, and his smirk only grew wider. You blushed and let him drag you to your first class of the day.

Within the first 10 minutes of arriving, you already developed two crushed, and on brothers who were completely different. You cursed the raging hormones in your body. But, this should be an interesting school year right?

Well, maybe…

**_1-Thank you_**

**_2-Brother_**

**_3-Girl_**

**_4-Flower_**

**_5-Yes_**


	2. First Class

You really couldn't get a good look at everything because of the –sexy- German who was pushing you through the hallway. But, he did pick out things he thought you may want to know.

"You see him, stay away from him. He goes through girls like crazy." He told you while pointing to a guy, his brother scoffing before walking into a classroom.

You watched him leave, and couldn't help but stare at him. Ever from behind- you pervert- he was cute.

"Oh my~ Gilbert who is your lovely chica [1]?"

"Ah yes, do tell us about your femme [2]."

Wait… those accents! They aren't German. Turning your face to see the speakers you nearly melted into a puddle.

One of the males was tall, slender, finely tanned, and had beautiful green eyes. While the other, was tall, once again slender, had pale skin, beautiful blonde hair, and blue eyes.

Gilbert sighed before looking at both of them, but you spoke first, "A-ah I'm not his! I just met him! M-my name is Emma Taylor!"

The Spaniard took your hand and kissed it softly, "My name is Antonio Fernández Carriedo." He smiled at you, before being pushed out of the way by the blonde.

"Ah ma chere [3], my name is Francis Bonnefoy." He kissed your cheek this time. A blush admitted onto your face, while you stuttered.

Gilbert nearly exploded, "Beruhen sie nicht mein madechen! [4]!"

Both males simply laughed at his possessive terms and carried on with walking to class, which was also your first class.

"Don't trust them blume [5]." He whispered in your ear, before resuming his position by your side and wrapping his arm around your waist. "Now then, first class is in this room," He pushed you inside, "And it's math."

"Ah, Gilbert. You aren't actually late today!" The teacher gasped.

Gilbert slid him an ugly glare before replying, "I was showing the new student around." He gestured towards you.

"Ah I see! So you must be Emma then, right?" You meekly nodded and played with them hem of your skirt. "Well, take a seat anywhere you like."

You just nodded and turned around, Gilbert still seemingly attached to your hip. Making your way to the right corner of the room, you sat your bag down and claimed the cornered seat as your own. Gilbert, taking the seat next to you, only fell back into the desk and slid a look at you.

"How long are you in Berlin for?"

"A-ah, I don't know. My parents are always on the go…"

"Hm, I see. Tell me Blume, where are you originally from?"

You blushed, "A-America."

He smirked lightly. He knew where you from, he just loved to see you flustered. "Ah, that's wonderful."

"I-I guess so."

"Ah, there's mi chica [6]!" The Spaniard yelled before taking the seat in front of you, while the Frenchman took the seat next to his.

"Don't be possessive like Gilbert, Antonio; you'll just get the femme embarrassed. Isn't that right?" he looked at you.

You blushed before looking at the Frenchmen, who slid you a –sexy- smirk.

"Shut up!" Gilbert yelled angrily at the two males.

Francis only laughed at him, "Don't think your simple words will make me shut up Gilbert~!"

You giggled, "Si [7], we have a freedom to speech to her no? I mean, she even claimed she isn't yours!"

'She isn't mine _yet, _but she will be.' He thought.

"Whatever. Just don't touch her! I don't want her tainted." Gilbert stated.

"Don't worry~!" Francis cooed.

Gilbert rolled his eyes before look over at you again. A pretty shade of pink was scattered around your face, as well as the tip of your ears. He smirked, "That's a beautiful pink you're wearing there."

"W-Wha? How did you know about that?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Meine gott [8], I was talking about your blush blume! What were you thinking about?"

You blush darkened as you pushed a stray piece of hair away, "O-oh, nothing haha."

Smirk growing wider, he couldn't stop his mind from wondering to a naughty place it really shouldn't be. He knew then, that he _would _invade your vital regions, and as soon as possible at that.

Taking a piece of your black hair, he twirled in between his fingers, "Oh, I don't think it was nothing." He whispered in your ear.

You stuttered, 'Damn his sexiness.' You cursed inside your head. "I-it's really nothing."

Just then, the teacher said, "Class is starting!"

You could feel his breath trickle down your neck and onto your shoulder as he spoke to you, "I expect to know what it was after class, am I understood blume?"

You bit your bottom lip before nibbling on the flesh. You could only nod before he pulled away from you and sat back.

Looking at him, you could only think about how close he truly was to you. And you just met him!

You had no idea what kind of trouble laid a head of you as you leaned back in your chair to start out your school year in Germany.

_**1-girl [Spanish]**_

_**2-woman [French]**_

_**3-my dear [French]**_

_**4-don't touch my girl! [German]**_

_**5-Flower [German]**_

_**6-My girl. [Spanish]**_

_**7-Yes. [Spanish]**_

_**8- My god [German]**_


	3. Prettyful!

You'd been to school for over a month, and really you loved it. You've made new friends –whom are mainly hot guys! - And gotten along with all your teachers. Just, a certain German was really clingy to you, and hated how you talked to his brother a lot. Last class was officially over for the day as you walked out of the room, only to be stopped by a persistent German.

"Ah, trying to get away from me are you?" he grabbed your waist, and pulled you to him.

"N-no I wasn't!"

"Good. Now blume," He smirked at you as you and he emerged into the hallway, "What do you think of school here? Do you like it? Or do you just like me?"

You face glowed immensely as you looked at the ground, "I think it's nice…"

"I see. What about me?"

"Y-you're nice! And so is your brother.."

He laughed, "I suppose I am, considering how awesome I am!" He purred in your ear, "but my personality isn't the only awesome thing about me." Pulling your small body into a deserted hallway, he locked you to the wall in-between his long arms, "Now, blume, "He paused for a moment and leaned to whisper in your ear, "tell me what you really think of me."

You stuttered, and your blush became more apparent on your face. "Don't tell me I'm just nice, because I know there's so much more than just that."

"i-I w-Well… you... Ehhh!" Stuttering, you looked at the ground, blush becoming more visible on your pale skin.

His smirk only grew, "See? I'm to awesome that you can't even explain it."

"N-no! It's not like that!"

"Oh, I know I'm too hot to handle." He took one hand and slid it up your thigh.

"Bruder!" Gilbert groaned and turned to his extremely flustered brother.

"What?"

Ludwig's blue eyes looked at you, and he could just see how uncomfortable the small action his brother took made you. "Lass sie in ruhe! [1]"

"Nicht chef much um bruder. [2]" Gilbert growled before taking his hands off you and turning to his brother. "Sie ist _meine_ frau! [3]"

Ludwig looked at you once more, before lugging forward, grabbing your hand and yanking you to him. "Nein [4]." He looked at his brother, "She isn't!"

Gilbert only laughed at his younger sibling, "Hor mir zu bruder, ich werde sie haben sie, aber nur fur eine weile [5]!" He stopped and smirked at him, "But I will eventually conquer and take what I claimed as mine."

Gilbert walked up to you, "I'll be seeing you next class blume." Looking at his brother, he glared before leaving the two of you alone in the hallway.

"U-uh." You stuttered, "Thanks for uhm, saving me."

"I-it was no problem! He d-does this all the time. I-I really am used to it."

You blushed, as you looked down, your hand still locked tightly with his. "A-ah I should get going!"You mumbled before taking your hand back.

"D-do you mind if I walk you home today?"

You looked at him and blushed, "I-if you want… I don't mind!"

He smiled shyly before gently chiding you to walk with a simple thrust of his hand.

"I-I don't get it!" You said. He looked at you, a questioning looked scattered on his face, "How are you and Gilbert brothers? I mean, you guys are so different!"

"We didn't grow up together like most brothers." He admitted to you, "It was only about two years ago we really started acting like brothers. I suppose that's why were different…"

"O-oh I see. Well I think it's nice! People say I'm too much I'm like my brothers, but I don't see it."

'I don't either; you're too beautiful to be like them.' He thought. "I don't see how you are like them."

"Really?"

"Really. You're a girl, and you're...You're pretty and just you're..." he stuttered.

You blushed, "Y-you called me pretty."

He this time blushed, "I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have said that…"

You giggled, "Its okay! I don't mind…" you looked to your side. "Well- t-this is home." You said. "I'll see you tomorrow Ludwig!"

"Bye Emma." He said sweetly before watching you climb the stairs in front of your house, and then sheath yourself inside.

You leaned against the wooden door and sighed happily. 'He called me pretty!' you danced inside your head as you shedded your jacket and shoes before giggly running upstairs , black hair bouncing with each step you took.

'Damn you hormones! You got me all excited now!' you thought lastly before falling onto your bed to take a nap.

_**1-Leave her alone!**_

_**2-don't boss me around brother.**_

_**3-She is my woman!**_

_**4-No.**_

_**5-Listen to me brother, I will let you have her, but only for a while. {Maybe wrong, who knows, Google HAS failed me before!}**_


	4. Studying?

"Hey Ludwig?" you asked as you looked at the grade on his math test. "Do you think you can help me study or something?"

He looked at you, then down to your math test. Written on it was a D-. It made no sense! You seemed to study your butt off for this test, and you ended up getting a sucky grade! But then again, maybe your studying was nothing compared to his, because written neatly on his test was an A+. "Sure, I'll help you." He said he leaned against the wall.

You sighed, "Thank you! You are like my savior! If I didn't get good grades my mom would totally kill me." You giggled as you stood next to him. "Just name the time and place!"

His blue eyes looked at you, "After school today at my house."

You smiled, "I've never been to your house!" you thought for a moment, "but it's probably best at your house. I mean last time I brought you home, my mom and my brothers tired to listen to our conversation…"

He simply nodded as the memory scanned through his head. "I'll see you after school then." He told you.

You giggled, "Absolutely." Just then, the bell rang, signaling that you had to get to class. You waved at Ludwig before walking to your last period class.

Well, this was strange… Usually by the time you got the drinking fountain by the gym, Gilbert was on your hip and wouldn't come off. But today, he wasn't. Shaking your head, you continued to your class, only to get questioned by a certain Frenchman and Spaniard.

"Chica [1]~ where is Gilbert today?"

"Oui [2], where is our friend at today?"

You shrugged, "I seriously have no idea…" They blocked your way, "but I really do have to get to class." You pushed past them, only to have them follow you to class, since it was also theirs.

Last period World History went quickly. You would have dozed off once or twice but, that was impossible considering the certain bubbly Italian who sat on one side, and the more serious Italian who sat on the other.

You were cushioned between Feliciano and Romano, the Italian twins. Constantly the two fought with each other, and even one time got their ahoges stuck together. You honestly didn't get it. How could someone as stern and serious and Ludwig be friends with such a bubbly –idiotic- person such as Feliciano? The concept of opposites attract was the first thing that popped up in your head.

Bell ringing once more told you that the end of the day had come, and that you should go find a certain German. Picking up your bag and books, you elbow made contact with Romano's ahoge causing the Italian to shudder and fall out of his chair. You looked at him, mouth opened wide.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry! Did I hit you?" Panic filled your voice, for you where afraid he was injured.

His amber eyes looked at you, wide as plates. "y-you..." He paused and squeaked as you leaned forward. "Touched my curl!"

Your face turned blank. "That's it?"

"It's super sensitive Ve~ that's why we don't like it touched~!" the other Italian told you as he picked up his brother.

You clicked your tongue. "I'll keep that in mind. Sorry Romano~!" you giggled. "Ciao~!" you laughed, using the one word of Italian you could remember before slinging your bad over your shoulders and walking out of the room.

Taking a left outside of the room, you face made contact with someone's chest."Oh, I'm so sorry!" You looked up and met baby blue eyes. "Oh hey Ludwig! I was about to go find you."

He looked down at you, "You should really watch where you walk."

You smiled, "I'll never learn~!"

In his mind, all he could seriously think about was teaching you a lesson. Being the inside pervert that he was, everything innocent you told him, could turn into a perverted thought in his mind. But he never thought that you were the type who would wear a garter belt, or a revealing maids outfit…

His eyes widened as images flashed through his mind. "Hey? You okay?"

He just nodded and tired his hardest to push all naughty thoughts out of his head. "Ready to go?" he asked, making sure his voice didn't break.

You nodded. "Let's get going~!" He gestured for you to walk, which you did as he began leading you to his home.

You stepped up the 3 stairs that laid in front of his house, and waited as he pulled his keys out and unlocked his front door. With a simple push of his arm, the door swung open, and he gestured you to enter. You walked in, him not far behind you. Shedding your jacket, as well as your shoes, you were attacked by three dogs.

"You guys, leave her alone." Ludwig told them. Obeying automatically, the dogs settled down and sat down.

A bang upstairs caused you to look up the stairs. "What was that?"

Ludwig looked awfully pale as his eyes scaled from the stairs to your curious eyes. "I'll be right back."

You nodded as he started up the stairs; taking a left one he reached the landing. The sound of a door opening raked through the house. You could hear Ludwig and whoever was up there speaking German.

"Was machst du?[3]" you recognized as Ludwig's voice.

"Ich bin Herumspielen mit diesem Mädchen[4]." The other person replied and gestured into his room, where a woman was tied to his bed.. You reconized that voice too... It was Gilberts! Gilbert turned around and told the girl he would be back in a moment. Walking out of his room, Ludwig followed."Jetzt kann ich das nicht in meinem eigenen Haus[5]?"

"N-nein! Das ist es nicht!" Ludwig tried to stop his brother before he saw you."Ich brachte jemand zu Hause.[6]"

"Lst es ein Mädechen?[7]" He smirked. Gilbert made it to the stairs and looked down to the visitor. His smirk grew as he laid eyes on you, who had taken a seat on the bottom of the stairs."Oh Ludwig~! You didnt tell me it was Emma!"

You turned to look at the annoying German and nearly fell over in a numbing nosebleed. He stood at the top of the stairs, no shirt on, leather pants and gloves and a police hat on his head. And to top it all off, he was twirling what looked like a riding crop in his hands. Ludwig stood next to him, blush dusting his pale skin.

"You're next." He said teasingly and pointed the riding crop at you. You blushed and looked at him.

Ludwig quickly made his way down stairs, literally picked you up, as well as your shoes and walked out of the house as fast as he could. For if he didn't, he was certain Gilbert would have told you about his overly obsessive love for all things kinky.

_**1-girl**_

_**2-Yes**_

_**3-What are you doing?**_

_**4-I'm messing around with this girl.**_

_**5-now I can't do this in my own house?**_

_**6-No, that's not it… I just brought someone home!**_

_**7-Is it a girl?**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oh my friggin gosh. Sorry it took forever to update this one~! alot of things have happened, but heres the new chapter and i promise i'll try and update as much as i can~!<strong>_

_**-emy**_


	5. Scary!

"So, all you need to do is to distribute the 7, to the numbers inside of the parenthesis." He told you simply.

"O-oh that kinda makes sense." You mumbled and looked at the math on your paper. "S-so like this?" you asked.

He looked over at your paper. "That's right."

You smiled, "I think I'm finally getting this stupid distributive property thing!"

He laughed, "Try doing the other problems without my help."

"I'll try~." You said and got to work on the algebra problems written on your paper.

You nibbled on you bottom lip as you took a side glance at the German next to you. Ever since his brother had been seen in his….kinky attire, Ludwig had been careful of what he was saying to you and what you were seeing in his home. Yes, you were curious, but you were too afraid to ask him about it. You knew he was hiding something, for the fact that he told you never to open his closet or to rummage through his things.

You stared back down at your paper, and completed the finishing problems and asked him, "Can you check them for me?"

"Sure." He said, leaned over and looked at your paper. His thick, but long finger slid across the paper, checking the math neatly written on it. "Right here." He pointed towards a problem. "Because there isn't a second number inside of the parenthesis, you give x the number on the outside. So in this case it would be 4x."

"Oh." You blushed, "that makes sense." You mumbled, erased your mistake and fixed it.

"Other than that problem, you did just fine." He smiled slightly at you before leaning back on his bed. "Once you get used to it, it's easy."

"Thanks for helping me Ludwig." You mumbled leaned down, grabbed you bag, and shoved your math binder into it. "Math makes you tired." You groaned.

He chuckled, "Ja [1] it does." He looked over at you, "do you want to watch a movie?"

You giggled, "Sure."

Man, were you sure glad you had gullible parents. You had told them that you were going to a girl friend's house after school, and spending the night there, but in truth you were spending the night with a very stern German. Yes, it was slightly awkward with you being a girl, and him being a boy, but Ludwig was such a prude you were certain he wouldn't try anything with you.

You snuggled deep within his blankets as he slid in a movie. Sitting next to you, he grabbed the remote off of his night stand. Deep in your mind, you wondered where Gilbert was. You thought that he would be here; annoying his brother, and telling him how stupid it is to have a sleepover with a girl. You couldn't help but smile. Ludwig looked at you then back to the screen and pressed play on the remote. He knew you would be scared during it, which was his plan. He wanted you to snuggle with him, and if a scary movie was the key, then he'd deal with it.

Nearly 30 minutes into the movie, every move made by the protagonist and antagonist had you jumping like crazy. Already, half of the characters had died a gruesome death and the other half where facing death. You attempted to plug your ears, and pull the blanket over your head, but no. Ludwig, having been sitting on the blanket caused your share of the fabric to be too short your reach over your head.

You whimpered and dug yourself into the Germans side. "Oh my god..." you groaned and peeped at the scene on the screen. The killer was holding a girl by the hair, and was cutting her scalp off. You gagged and shoved your face into his side.

"Scared already?" he teased.

"S-shut up damnit." You grumbled. "How are totally not affected by this?"

He laughed, "It's not that bad." He smirked, though you didn't see it. "Need me to hold you?"

You blushed, "That's childish!" you looked at the screen again and nearly screamed as the killer came out of nowhere and sliced a boy in half. "Yes I do!"

He chuckled, deep within his chest, before he pulled you to him and held you close. You breathed in and out slowly, and took in what he smelled like from such closeness. He smelled clean –when doesn't he?- he smelt… like nothing you had ever smelled before. It was indescribable, and all you wanted to do know was pull him towards you more and smell him to your heart's content.

Just then, his brother walked in and began talking, "hallo bruder [2]. Guess where I was? I was with this chick and she could put her feet behind her-"He stopped mid-sentence as he looked up. "Was die fick bruder [3]?"

You looked at Gilbert, and pushed away from the blonde. Blushing you mumbled, "H-hi Gilbert."

He looked at you for a moment before looking back at his brother; he didn't say the next thing in German, which was a mistake. "I told you she was mine. I told you, you could have her, but only for a little. I never thought you would try to have sex with her brother. "

You looked at Ludwig and asked softly to both of them, "So I was just a pawn in your game of girls?"

"N-nein! Maybe to brother you were... but not to me. Ich bin in dich verliebt.[4]" He wanted to shout at his brother for assuming such a thing.

You only caught a few words and didn't really know what he said. But his brother did. "Das ist erbärmlich. Wenn Sie gehen, um ihr zu sagen, sagen Sie ihr, in Englisch Sie Pussy. [5]" gilbert smirked.

"Godammit! Shut up with the damn German! I can't understand a fucking word you're saying!" you yelled at both of them. You looked at gilbert, "Your brother wasn't trying to sex me up for you information, he was protecting me for the scary ass movie okay?" you stared sternly at him.

Instead of feeling threatened, he laughed. "You're scared of a movie like this?" In emphasis, he picked up the case and pointed at it.

You rolled your eyes and looked at Ludwig, "And you! If you have something to tell me, tell me in a language I can understand! Not in your native tongue! It's so unfair!"

Ludwig looked at you, "It was nothing." He smiled slightly, "Just calm down."

"Okay, okay." You mumbled and breathed slowly.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow before laughing, "you're threatened by him, aren't you Emma?"

"N-no I'm not!"

"It seems like it. It's almost like you're a dog and he's your master. All you need is a_ collar_." He smirked at Ludwig.

The blonde grunted. The images that collar statement his brother made caused his pants to feel slightly more tight and for naughty images to race through his head. Damn that brother of his.

**_1-Yes_**

**_2- Hello Brother_**

**_3-What the fuck brother?_**

**_4-No!... I'm in love with you._**

**_5- That's pathetic. If you're going to tell her, tell her in English you pussy._**


	6. Selfish or Nice?

_**Hehe. This was interesting to write x3 for the fact that i was honestly half-asleep while in the mist of writing the ending. Writing about sleep makes me tired xD! Well, i hope you enjoy the next chapter to "Meine Frau."**_

_**einen guten Tag haben-.[have a good day]**_

_**-Emmy.**_

* * *

><p>"I'm not a dog to your brother, and I sure as hell don't need a collar." You growled.<p>

"Sure frau [1]." Gilbert laughed. "But, I am sure bruder[2] would_ love_ to see you in a collar." He taunted.

Ludwig nearly yelled at his brother, "Get. Out."

Gilbert chuckled, "Since when does my little brother give me orders?"

"Since your little brother grew more common knowledge then his supposed to be older brother."

He laughed loudly, "You think you have more common knowledge than I do? Ludwig, oh Ludwig. You must think highly of yourself if you truly think that."

This time you laughed, "Gilbert, oh Gilbert." You mocked. "You're the one who thinks to highly of yourself. Calling yourself 'Awesome' and 'Great' yells 'LOOK AT ME, I ONLY THINK ABOUT MYSELF!'" you scoffed. "Your brother has a heart, and thinks of others, and not just himself. So grow the hell up."

He looked at you. "I need to grow up?" This time he scoffed. "I don't think so. I know plenty well what I'm doing."

You looked at him, "I really do hate you."

He raised an eyebrow. "You what?"

"I hate you." You repeated.

"Why would you hate me?" He asked.

"You're a selfish jerk. I thought you were nice, but you're not. You are your brother are total opposites. I adore people like Ludwig, and I despise people like you." You almost growled at him.

He stared at you, trying to figure out what to say. All the while, Ludwig sat on his bed and admired the fact that you had stood up to his brother. He was surely surprised Gilbert hadn't said a come back to the comments you told him.

"Damn you." He whispered. "You're stronger than I thought you were."

"It hurts to be cut down, huh?" you asked.

He looked at you, "Nein [3]."

Scoffing, you shouted, "Get the hell out, NOW!"

Gilbert looked at his brother then back to you, "This isn't over." With that he left the room.

You sighed and fell back on the bed next to Ludwig. He looked at you, "Wow." Was all he said.

Pushing your arm over your eyes you said to him, "I still can't get over the fact that you two are truly brothers."

He sighed, "It is hard to believe huh?" He nibbled his bottom lip before asking you, "Do you really hate him?"

You shrugged, "I wouldn't say hate. With the rush of the situation, that's what came out instead of saying something along the lines of 'I really don't like your personality.'"

"It's the same thing isn't it?"

You laughed softly, "I think saying 'I really don't like your personality' sounds nicer and less harsh than saying 'I hate you.'"

"You do know, you're the first person I've seen talk to him like that. I honestly think he didn't know how to reply to what you said."

You giggled, "Well, someone needed to tell him to get his head outta his ass and grow up."

Ludwig smiled. "Danke [4] for standing up for me Emma."

You turned your head and looked at him. "I know what it feels like to be made fun of by brothers; I mean I have two of them who like to pick on me. But, Gilbert is worse than both of them. Some of the things he says to you are unnecessary and cruel."

"Y-yeah."

You laughed, "This is gonna sound really weird but," you looked back at the ceiling, "Do you wanna go shopping with me tomorrow? I need to pick out a dress for my piano recital."

"Ja [5], I'd love too."

"Ah thank you. I didn't wanna go alone, and I sure as hell didn't wanna take my mom." You giggled.

He smiled, "I can see why, your mother is too feminine for you, and you in a pink, frilly dress really doesn't suit you."

You asked, "Are you even bothered by the fact that I'm more masculine than I am feminine?"

"Nein, I think it makes you a better and easier-going person. I couldn't imagine if you really cared about make-up, or the way your hair looked." He laughed slightly.

You laughed, "Oh my god! My hair looks terrible~!" You teased. "And, my eyeliner is running! AHH!" you shrieked.

Ludwig actually laughed, "Mein gott! [6]." He calmed himself, "Don't do that again, it's creepy."

"Do these pants make me look fat?" you giggled.

Ludwig smiled before sitting up, grabbing a pillow and shooting it at your face. You shrieked with laughter as you sat up and grabbed another fluffy pillow. You threw the pillow, and as it slid off of his face he laughed. After a few minutes of constant throwing of the pillows, and jumping around his room, you got a good hit and actually knocked the larger male onto the bed.

"I claim victory~!" you laughed. "Emma now owns Ludwig!"

He looked up at you. "What makes you think you won?"

"Oh, the fact that you haven't fought back since I pushed you onto the bed~."

He smiled before standing up quickly and pushing you onto the bed. "Ludwig now owns Emma." He said.

You looked at him and smiled. "I'm good down here, and since you own me, you get to feed me and pay for my womanly needs!" you giggled.

You felt him fall to the bedside next to you. "I'll feed you tomorrow." He laughed lightly. "You made me tired."

"You're one to talk about tired." You laughed lazily. Sitting back up, you grabbed your bag and pulled your pajamas out. Turning to face Ludwig you announced, "I'm going to get changed now~."

He looked at you and stood up. "You can get changed in here." He told you and grabbed his own night clothes from the dresser. "I'll go down the hall to the bathroom."

"O-okay." You blushed lightly as you watched him leave the room. Once he was out, you started undressing. Pulling the shirt over your head, you replaced it with the pajama top, and then did the same action with the pants.

Pushing your day clothes into your bag, you sat back on the bed and waited for him to come back. Coming back into the room a few minutes later, you looked sleepily at him.

He looked at you and smiled. Already half asleep on his bed, he softly kissed your forehead, causing you to grumble and turn over on your side."Gute Nacht Liebe. [7]" He whispered. Grabbing a pillow and a blanket, he quickly turned off his lights and laid on the floor. He wouldn't sleep in the same bed just yet. He was still a man, and you were still a woman for god sake.

* * *

><p><strong><em>1-Woman<em>**

**_2-Brother_**

**_3-No._**

**_4-Thank you._**

**_5-Yes_**

**_6-My god._**

**_7-good night Love._**


	7. Lets go SHOPPING!

You nibbled on the toast on your plate and looked at Ludwig, who asked you, "Who is your piano teacher anyway?"

You giggled, "Some perfectionist. And he thinks he knows every last bit of information about the piano. His name is Roderich Edelstein [1]." You nibbled some more on the toast, and then added, "He's our age surprisingly…. And he's kinda cute."

Ludwig nearly choked on his orange juice. "Y-you think your piano tutor is cute?"

You shrugged, "I said kinda cute." You looked at the German, "From what I heard, he isn't actually German, but Austrian."

He laughed slightly, "Good luck on getting him to like you," He looked at you, "Austrians are sterner that us Germans are. And if he's a noble, then you might as well give up right now."

You pouted at him, "I don't wanna date him!" You grimaced, "He's too proper for me~."

You heard the door to the kitchen swing open, before hitting the wall and swinging closed once again. Gilbert walked into the room, a frown to be sharpie sketched on his youthful face. You watched him grab a glass, and fill it with the orange juice that was sitting at the table. He didn't say anything as he leaned against the counter and drank nearly the whole glass.

Ludwig watched his brother intently, just in case he decided to do something to you for what you told him the night before. That and the fact that the boy could tell his brother had been drinking.

"The hell are you staring at!" He yelled at you and put the glass down.

You looked down and replied, "I wasn't staring…"

Ludwig looked from his brother, then to you and said, "We should get going if we want to get to there before they get busy." He picked up both your plates and glasses and put them into the sink.

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, "Wohin gehst du mit ihr [2]?" He slurred. Right then, you could tell he had been consuming alcohol.

"Geschäfte [3]." He replied simply.

"Let's go." You mumbled and stood up. You felt uncomfortable in front of Gilbert when he was intoxicated. Ludwig looked at his brother, and nearly pushed him against the counter when the albino's eyes began drifting down your body.

"Common Ludwig." You grabbed his arm and nearly dragged him out of the room.

You slipped your shoes on and grabbed your jacket, "Your brother was drunk?" you laughed slightly.

"Ja [4], he was." Ludwig smiled slightly, "I thought he would have drunk last night, not this morning."

"He drank all the orange juice [5]." You joked.

Ludwig laughed as he pulled the door open and gestured you outside. All the while, Gilbert watched from the cracked kitchen door. He watched you with his brother, how you would actually laugh when around him, how you didn't avoid anything… you never acted that way around him. Maybe you were right. Maybe he was a selfish jerk…

Walking into one of the few shops in Berlin, you automatically scanned through all the dresses. Pink and frilly, frilly and pink was all you saw. Ludwig had been nice enough to help you actually look for a dress, one that would actually suit you.

"Yo, what about this one?" He held up a blue dress.

You raised an eyebrow before taking it and saying, "I'll try it on~."

Skipping your way to the dressing room, you closed the curtain behind you and shedded all your clothes and slipped on the dress. Coming to stop just above your knee, with arms that covered your boney shoulder, you smiled. The blue was so dark; it barely appeared as a blue. Not to mention, it hugged your body quite well.

"You ready Ludwig~?" you asked.

He leaned back on the seat, "Ja, common out."

You opened the curtains and looked at him, donning a goofy smile. "Its not that bad eh?" You laughed, "I didn't think you had style."

"Is that your sister da?" You heard a different accent ask. "She's pretty da~."

Ludwig turned his face to the right and met the bright violet eyes of a male. He was tall, extremely tall and extremely built from what you could see. He had childish features, but he also looked like he could break you in half like a toothpick.

Ludwig shook his head, "Nien [6], she isn't my sister." He lowered his voice a notch so you wouldn't hear, "And she really is."

The man next to him smiled and looked at you. "I'm Ivan Braginski, and if you don't mind me asking, but what are you to that girl?" He asked Ludwig.

"You're Russian then?" He looked at you, "She's my best friend, though I honestly wish we were more than that."

"Da[7] I am. I would want to be more with her if I were you also."

You didn't hear anything as you looked at yourself in the mirror again and observed yourself. Ludwig couldn't stop himself from looking over you a few times. Usually, you were covered by baggy clothes that never showed off the figure that you truly had. The Russian next to him couldn't help himself from doing so either, even if he didn't know your name.

"Ludwig, tell me what you honestly think about this one!" You said and showed him the dress he picked out for you again. "I mean, it hugs so much, I don't wanna look like a tramp~."

Ivan's mouth opened, "you didn't tell me she was not German." He whispered to him. "She's all the more desirable now."

Ludwig blushed before answering you, "I think its fine Emma, and no it doesn't hug THAT much and you don't look like a tramp." He looked over at Ivan. "She isn't, she's from America."

"If I may, can I go speak to her?" He asked Ludwig.

The German looked at you the back to Ivan. He nodded hesitantly. Giggling, Ivan made his way towards you. "Hello~." He said. "That dress is pretty da~."

You looked at him and blushed, "T-thank you."

"Sunflower, you should get that dress! It doesn't matter the occasion, it fits you perfectly."

You blushed at the nickname he gave you and looked at yourself in the mirror once more. "I think I will get it." You proclaimed.

The boy smiled, "Yay!"

You smiled slightly before walking back into the dressing room, closing the curtains and putting your normal clothes back on, and the dress back onto the hanger.

Walking out, Ludwig was right there, but the Russian wasn't in sight. "He told me to tell you that he had to go to his sisters, and that his sorry he couldn't stay."

You smiled slightly, "He seemed nice~."

Ludwig only nodded, "Are you getting that one?" He pointed towards the dress.

You nodded, "Yah, it's perfect. Thank you for finding it Ludwig~!" You hugged him slightly.

He blushed, "I-it was really no problem."

He looked at you again, and couldn't help but smile. Back into the baggy clothes you always wore, he couldn't wait for the night of recital, for he could see you in that perfect dress once again. And of course he wouldn't tell you that you looked totally bangin' in the dress, even if he was your best friend, and you were his.

**_1-GUESS WHO! :D_**

**_2-Where are you going with her?_**

**_3-Shops._**

**_4-Yes_**

**_5-Okay, this is actually really funny to mee 'cause my brother likes to drink and he came home drunk once and he drank ALL OF THE ORANGE JUICE! It would have been okay if my mum bought it, but no. I bought it with my own money… and he drank it all... R.I.P Orange Juice.x.X_**

**_6-No._**

**_7-Yes._**


	8. Tell me what love really is

**_Wabam. A little Austria in this chapter for all of those who love the piano maniac (i know i do~!). A litte bit more Prussia as well. Enjoy._**

**_Ciao~._**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>"Nein [1]! That's the wrong note there!" The brown haired male yelled as he pointed to the sheet music. "It's a b flat, not a g flat."<p>

You groaned, and started the song over; making sure you got the right notes that time. His violet eyes watched your fingers press against the keys, causing music to flow from the instrument. This time, he noted you had listened, and played the right notes. "That's good." He told you. "Right here though-"He pointed to a certain part on the music, "You should crescendo."

"Oh." You mumbled. "Thanks."

He smiled, "It was no problem. You're one of my best students after all."

You smiled slightly. He was your hardest piano teacher, but it was worth it all. You loved the instrument, you loved the music… and he was kinda cute. The grueling practice you went through was worth it if you got to see his face twice a week.

Roderich looked at you while picking up the music sheets. The boy, who was part of a very classical, proper family, only thought that you were beautiful. If he got hold of you, he'd clean you up, and make you a true lady. But deep down, he liked the fact that he knew a girl who knew men as well as he did.

"Is there a certain part you want me to practice before the recital?" You asked.

He jumped, his train of thought crashing, "Uhm," He stumped over his words for a moment. "Just make sure you get the crescendo, then the decrescendo 15 measures later."

"Alrighty then. Thank you for today's lesson Roderich, I'll see you in a few days."

He stopped you by saying, "Ah yes, about that. My family has let me join school, and I'll be starting tomorrow."

You smiled, "I might see you then. Bye." You waved and walked out of the room, then out the front door. You heard a vibration from your phone, which was in your bag. You slipped your hand inside, grabbed the slim device and opened it.

"Hello?" You asked.

"A-ah. Emma, hallo."

You recognized it as Ludwig's voice. "Oh Ludwig hey. Somethin' wrong? You never call me."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come over today." He asked.

You thought for a moment, after piano lessons, you had nothing to do so you said, "Yeah, I'd love too. I'm out anyway, so I'll be there in hmmm…. Ten minutes tops."

"Where were you?"

"I had a piano lesson with Roderich today."

"Oh I see." Could you hear a tad bit of jealous in his voice? "Then I'll see you in a few minutes, ja [2]?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. B-bye." He stuttered.

"Byebye." You hung up your phone and started walking in the direction of his house.

He sat the phone back onto its cradle and let a shaky breath lose. It always seemed easy to call a girl that a guy liked, but in truth, it was super hard! He had to keep his composure, because if he didn't he was sure his voice would have cracked, or he would have continuously stuttered like a moron.

"Who were you on the phone with bruder [3]?" Gilbert asked, while walking down the stairs.

Ludwig looked at him, "Someone you don't need to concern yourself with."

Gilbert smirked, "I know who it is. You always get protective around her." He laughed, "It's somewhat funny, it's like you think I'm going to hurt her." He clasped a hand around his chest, where his heart would be, "How could you think of my like that Luddy?" He teased, and used a silly nickname Ludwig was called when he was younger.

He wanted to punch his brother in the face. So. Badly. How dare he talk about you! He claimed you as his… Though, you and brother didn't know. He took a deep breath, and relaxed. "You better leave her be when she gets here." Ludwig warned.

"Or what? Will you beat me up?"

The blonde looked at his brother threateningly, "I'll hurt you so that you can't move."

"So scary." Gilbert said in a high pitched girly voice.

A knock at the door made Ludwig's body jerk towards the door, before his body moved towards it. He swung the wooden door open and you stood there, bag slung over you shoulder and you usual boy-like attire on. He smiled and gestured you inside.

Smiling back, you said, "Thanks for inviting me over."

"It was no problem." He said and watched you remove your shoes.

He quickly noted that you had possibly the smallest feet he had ever seen, before you started up the stairs. He was following behind, making sure his brother didn't come out of nowhere and attack you. "Roderich is so nice." You started as you walked into the male's bedroom, "He barely gave me anything to practice." You plopped down on his bed.

"That's good." He took a seat next to you.

You looked at him, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Having been staring into space for a moment, he looked at you, "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?"

You shrugged, "You seem out of it."

He looked at the wall again. In truth, he was jealous you were with another man… "Nein. I'm just tired, that's all."

"Did Gilbert have another one of his girls over last night?" You said, and laughed.

The ends of Ludwig's lips tilted up slightly, "Actually he did. I could hear everything."

"Okay, ew I so didn't need that bit of info."

This time he laughed, "It was ew."

"That's as bad as hearing my brothers do it with some chick." You laughed the teased, "Like they could ever get a chick." He laughed some more, while you were still laughing.

From the other side of Ludwig's door, Gilbert had his ear pressed against the wood and listened to you and his brother laugh. He wanted to make you laugh like his brother did… He wanted so much with you, but he hasn't gotten any of it! He thought of the night when you called him a selfish jerk… He had thought about it, and it turns out that you were right. He only wanted girls for the sex, not for anything else. Hell, he even once tried to get you into bed with him!

_Gilbert coughed, though you could tell it was faked. He looked at you, his dark red eyes boring into yours. "I don't feel good." He said. "Can you come tuck me in?"_

_You sighed, "Gilbert, I'm trying to work on homework. Ludwig said if I didn't finish these problems by the time he got back, he was going to give me even more!"_

_He fake pleaded. "Please please pleaseeeeee~."_

_You swore the pencil in your hand was going to split in half from how tightly you clutched it. "Fine. If I go 'tuck' you in, will you leave me alone to do my work?"_

_"Ja."_

_"Let's get going then." You stood, and followed Gilbert to his bed room. _

_He sat on the bed and looked at you."What are you waiting for? Come tuck me in." He smirked slightly._

_You grazed your way to the bedside, clutched the blanket and pulled it over his hips, and half of his torso. Right as your hand was leaving the blanket, Gilbert snatched it. "Got cha." Within seconds, you were on top of him in bed._

_You looked down at him. "What are you doing?" you blushed._

_"don't I get a passionate goodnight kiss or possibly a goodnight sexual inercorse?" He pressed on._

_"no."_

_"What? Why not?"_

_You stood up and straighten your clothes. "Number one, your 'sick' remember. Number two…" you snickered. "Those cheesy lines don't work on me. And number three, I value my virginity. Now goodnight Gilbert." You left the room._

_He groaned and smashed his face into his pillow. He knew it was a bad idea._

But, you made him feel different… After he thought about things, he realized he didn't want you for the sex. Barley was it the sex, but it was your personality. It fascinated him. He found so many things about you amazing, he thought you had the voice of an angel… he thought you could freeze hell over if someone pissed you off _THAT_ much.

Then it dawned him, like the sun rising across the plains and mountains. Thee Gilbert Beilshmidt was in love for the first time.

**_1-No!_**

**_2-Yes?_**

**_3-Brother._**


	9. Strange Dream

**_Oh lovely updates, how we all love you. Yee! We're finally getting somewhere :D! Enjoy the chapter lovies x3_**

**_Ciao~!_**

**_-Emmy._**

* * *

><p><em>He didn't know where he was. Nothing looked familiar, other than the sun in the sky. From what he could tell, he was on soft grass. It was thickly grown, and from the touch he could tell that it was taken care of. The earthy smell surrounded him; the sun bathing him in warmth, the blue sky was cloudless.<em>

_"Gilbert." A feminine voice called out to him._

_Curious as to who had spoken, he picked his head up and looked around. He couldn't see who it was, but he could hear her laughing softly. What a perfect laugh she had, he thought. He stood up, still trying to figure out who was in this seemingly perfect world with him._

_"Who are you?" He asked._

_He swore he could feel his near white hair being touched from behind, but when he turned around, there was nothing, or no-one there. _

_He could hear her laugh again, though it seemed as if it was in his ear. She whispered to him, "Come find me."_

_He could hear her giggles, which caused him to go towards them in an attempt to catch who she was. Finally, the albino caught a glimpse at her as she ran into the lush forest; Brown hair that fell down her back, she was short as well as very slim. A light brown dress that stopped right above her knees, and no shoes on her small feet. Her body looked familiar, but he couldn't say who it was until he got a look at her face._

_He followed her, until she came to a stop. "Seems you found me." She told him. _

_He could hear the smile in her voice, "I did." He grabbed her boney shoulders, and pressed her back against his chest. He smelled her; she smelled just like the earth that surrounded him and something more that he couldn't put his fingers on. He whispered to her, "Who are you?"_

_"You know who I am." She replied and leaned into his touch as his fingers began running through her brown locks. _

_He looked confused for a moment, before pulling her away from him and turning her so she was facing him. He gasped as he looked at the familiar face of Emma; her innocent expression, her brown eyes, her defined cheekbones she had gotten from her father. He grazed a slim finger down her left cheek. "I knew it was you all along."_

_She smiled sweetly, "Did you really? Or are you just acting like you knew?"_

_He opened his mouth to tell her that he really DID, but quickly shut it. She was right. If he knew it was her, he wouldn't be as surprised as he was. "Why do you insist on haunting me like this?"_

_"I'm not haunting you Gilbert." She said and looked at him._

_"Then why are you here?"_

_She smiled, "I'm your angel."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "My angel?"_

_She nodded. "When you're stressed out, I come to you in this world." She said._

_"So this is like a parallel universe?" He paused, "But I'm dreaming! I remember falling asleep."_

_"This is the only way I can get to you."_

_"T-though my dreams?" He asked._

_She nodded, "Yes." You cupped his cheek, "I know you need me." She whispered. "I need you too." She admitted._

_He could feel his cheeks flush a light red. This dream was fucking with him, and he knew it. There was no way that she was really here, telling him that she was his angel. If she were to be someone's angel, it would be his brothers._

_"Gilbert," She looked at him, "you need to wake up."_

_He looked at her, "I don't want to leave."_

_"You must." She pressed on, "I'll be here when you dream tomorrow."_

_'I love you'. He wanted to say, but instead, he was thrusted back into reality._

* * *

><p>Gilbert woke up in the warmth of his bed. He was panting, as well as sweating slightly. He hit his forehead before nearly yelling, like a mantra to himself, "It was only a dream!"<p>

Ludwig could tell there was something wrong with his brother that morning. Usually, he walked down the stairs with his little 'Kesesesese' snicker then says some smart-ass thing to his brother; but today, nothing came out of his lips as he journeyed down the stairs.

Ludwig hesitated, before asking his brother "Is something wrong?"

Gilbert looked at him, and shook his head, "It's nothing." With that being said, the brother pair walked their way to school.

* * *

><p>"Ludwigggg!" you nearly pushed him to the ground in a bone-crushing hug. You didn't care if you were wearing a skirt; you were still your rowdy, boy-ish self. "I got an A on my friggin math test! THANK YOU!"<p>

All the while, Gilbert stood awkwardly beside his brother, as you hugged him tightly. "Congratulations Emma." The blonde said as you pulled away.

"God, I really owe you one Ludwig. If you didn't tutor me I would have failed again." You laughed.

"Ohonhon, it seems someone is ecstatic today." Francis noted as he walked beside Gilbert, followed by Antonio.

"Sí! Chica [1], tell us why you're so happy today~!"

You nearly screamed, "I got an A on my math test! And it was all thanks to Ludwig."

They both smiled, and Francis said, "That's wonderful chéri [2]!"

Though you couldn't understand what he called you, you said, "I know it is!"

Gilbert watched as you freaked out over your math test grade, and couldn't help but think back to the dream he had. You were so gentle to him, as if he was going to break; you were so soft spoken as if your talking was going to damage his ears. But now, you were rowdy and loud; a complete opposite.

"Is something wrong, Gilbert?" The Spaniard asked, noticing that the boy wasn't his normal self.

The albino snapped out of it, and looked to Antonio, whose green eyes were full of curiosity. "Nein [3], nothing's wrong."

You looked at him. Even you noticed he wasn't himself. Just then Ludwig announced, "I should get going to class."

"Okay." You said. "I'll see you at lunch~."

He nodded, and then walked away. You looked at his brother again, before finally saying, "G-Gilbert, can I talk to you?"

He looked at you, but before he could speak, Francis said, "Common Antonio let's leave them to talk."

"B-but I wanna see what happens!" Antonio argued as he got pulled way by the Frenchman.

"What do you want?" He asked and ran a hand threw his hair.

"W-well, I-I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" He looked at you.

"Sorry for saying all those…" you stumbled over what to say, "all those mean things to you."

He sighed, "I should've figured that's what you wanted to talk about."

You nibbled your bottom lip, "I truly am sorry."

He sighed again, "Listen, don't worry your pretty little ass over it okay?" You blushed, "You were right. I am selfish, but I was raised that way, and that's why my bruder [4] isn't like that. We were raised in totally different situations."

"O-oh…" you mumbled, "That makes sense…" Suddenly, your shoes became interesting to stare at.

He placed a hand under your chin and forced you too look at him. You looked into his deep red eyes and blushed. This was like his dream. You were right in front of him. You brown hair framing your face, the innocence he could see swirling in your brown eyes. You saw his face get closer to yours, until it was right in front of you and he was leaning forward slightly. You waited for the impact of his lips on yours, but the sensation never came.

This was the perfect opportunity to tell you how he really did feel about you and kiss you. But he didn't say anything or do anything as he let go of your chin. He wouldn't tell you. He honestly loved the way you would torcher him without even knowing it. He didn't want that to end… just yet.

"We should get to class before we're marked tardy." He mumbled and stood straight again.

You blushed, and nodded. He was going to kiss you… but he stopped. What made him do that? Did he realize that you weren't desirable because you didn't have a body like the other whores of his? Did your breath stink? You had no clue, but none-the-less; it made you feel bad about yourself.

**_1-Yes, girl_**

**_2-Darling_**

**_3-No._**

**_4-Brother_**


	10. Shot in the Heart

**_OH GOD! enjoy~ :D_**

**_-ciao_**

**_-Emmy._**

* * *

><p>"Class, today we have a new student." You didn't bother looking up from your book as your teacher talked on, "I expect you all to give him a warm welcome, and to be kind to him. You may take a seat next to Emma." She gestured towards you.<p>

She said your name, causing you to lose focus on your book, and for you to look upwards. You swore your jaw fell to the table. Roderich Edelstein. Your piano tutor was making his way to the empty seat next to you.

"Emma? Is that you?"

His accented voice struck a chord in you when he said your name. You smiled and looked at him, "H-hey Roderich~. Kinda ironic huh?" You giggled.

"Indeed it is." He sat his things on the table, "But I'm glad I'll be sitting next to someone I already know." He flashed you a smile.

Sometime, you were going to melt. He was so… so handsome. You swore you felt a string of drool leave your mouth as the teacher began the day's lesson.

"Hey Ludwig," You smiled and sat down next to him, lunch in hand, "This is Roderich, my piano tutor."

He smiled politely before sitting down next to you. "Nice to meet you."

"J-ja [1], you as well."

You awkwardly crossed your legs (due to the skirt), and said, "I just got finished showing him some of the school."

"Thank you for that, by the way." He smiled at you, "I really appreciate it."

Ludwig looked at the other male, and studied him. He was proper (as you said before), but being a man, he could tell by the dark haired male's actions and reactions around you that he did like you.

"Do you like it here?" Ludwig asked him.

"Yes, I really do." He looked at you, though you didn't noticed, "It's quite beautiful."

The blonde could feel a pang of jealously as Roderich looked over you, as if he was calling _you_ beautiful. "Yeah, it is."

You nibbled intently at your food, before complaining, "I hate these damn skirts."

Ludwig laughed along with Roderich, "Why's that?"

"There to short." You laughed, "I don't get how girls can prance around in them, ya know?" You picked up a piece of food.

"Because blume [2], it turns a man on." Gilbert's voice spoke from behind you. You blushed darkly as he rounded the table and sat on the other said, "I'm correct. Even ask bruder [3], he'll admit it."

Ludwig glared at him, "I will not admit to something that… sexual."

Roderich then asked, "You two are brothers?"

Gilbert's red eyes looked at him, "Right you are, four eyes. We're brothers."

You shot a glare at the albino before saying to him, "Don't call him names Gilbert."

"Oh calm your pretty face down, I was just joking." He laughed.

You blushed again. Ludwig swore, if you weren't right next to him, he would have pounced across the table and hit his brother for calling you pretty. Resisting the thought, Ludwig took a drink of the milk that was sitting on the table in front of him.

"Well, I need to show Roderich the rest of the school, I'll see you guys later." You stood up, and walked away, Roderich stalking not far behind you.

"Those two don't act like brothers. The only brotherly thing that I saw was the white haired on calling the other 'bruder.'"

You laughed, "They don't act like it usually. Though, they do fight with each other like siblings should, but you'll get used to it." You stopped in front of two big doors, and gestured towards them, "This is the gymnasium."

"Ah, I needed to know where that was." He mumbled, and looked at his schedule, "It's my 5th block."

"Really?" you asked and looked at the paper from over his shoulder, "We have gym together."

He smiled again, "Great! Now, if I get hit by softballs, or dodge balls, you'll be there to save me." He laughed.

You laughed, "Yeah." You began walking down the hall again, but he lingered behind for a moment, looking at you. You were right. The skirt was short. Short enough to practically leave nothing to the imagination... He snapped himself out of it, and quickly caught up to you, before you even noticed he had stayed behind.

"I have two brothers." You said out of the blue. "They're twins."

He looked at you and raised an eyebrow, "Are they younger or older than you?"

"They're a year older, and totally annoying. You'll meet them eventually." You smiled, "There the reason why I hate being totally girly."

"Why is that? Did they dress you up as a man when you were younger [4]?"

You looked over at him and laughed, "No! That's silly. But, I grew up with mainly a boy's perspective on things, so I tend to lean more towards manly things."

"So you must like girls, rather than men right?"

You stopped in your tracks and stuttered, "W-what? That's sillier than the dress up idea! I'm 100% into men."

He gave you a closed eye smile, "Great! I was a little worried there for a moment."

You laughed, and then his words finally hit you, "What do you mean? You wouldn't... Like me if I was into girls?"

He shook his head, "It's nothing like that. Your personality is what I like. If you were into women, your personality would most likely stay the same."

"Oh," You giggled, "That makes sense." You looked up. "I've got to go to the bathroom… I'll be right out okay?" you pointed to the restrooms behind you. He simply nodded and left you to do your business.

When you walked out, while wiping your hands on the too short of a skirt, Roderich was nowhere in sight. It was quiet, and the only sound in the hallway was your breathing and footsteps. Something shot from down the hall, but before you got the chance to see what it was, and who was making the sound, something short through your chest.

You grabbed it in pain, and screamed. As you pulled your hand away, you could see red blood on your hands. Your blurred vision looked down the hall, to the person who was doing this… but you saw nothing… your school was under attack. That's what you got out of all of it. Your brain was fuzzed as you attempted to lean against the window. Pain radiated its way through your body. You couldn't move… No matter what you did. This HAD to happen on the day that Roderich came to school… it just had too…

You whimpered as you felt silent tears fall down your face. You prayed… Prayed that Ludwig or someone would realize you were missing and come find you… You closed your eyes and continued to cry. Your chest hurt… your whole body did from lack of blood. You were going to die…

"Emma! Fick! Nicht bewegen![5]"

You didn't get what he said. You didn't know who he was until you forced yourself to open your eyes. You tried saying his name, but you could only think it as he kneeled beside you, _'Ludwig.'_

"Wage es nicht sterben…" He carefully picked you up. "Alles wird gut, das versprech ich... [6]"

He carefully brought you outside, where the police and medical team where waiting, "Helfen Sie ihr [7]." He demanded.

They only nodded as you were placed onto a cold, metal table like object. "I told you that you'd be fine… Just don't leave me yet… I love you." He whispered in your ear.

_'I love you too Ludwig.' _And then, your world went black.

**_1-Yes_**

**_2-Flower_**

**_3-Brother. (Like ya'll didn't know thattt:P)_**

**_4-IT'S LIKE CHIBITALIA! But with the opposite sex o.o…_**

**_5-Fuck! Don't move!_**

**_6-don't you dare die… You'll be fine, I promise._**

**_7-Help her._**


	11. Saying those words

YAYEH. Enjoy ;]

ciao!

-Emmy

* * *

><p>The only thing you got was pain in your chest. It was preventing you from moving, from waking up. You wish it would go away. The only thing you could see was Ludwig's worried face burned into your retinas. You wanted to wake up, and tell him you're okay, tell him your fine like he said you would be… but you couldn't. It was as if you were stuck in the world between sleep and real life, sometimes fading in and out between the two. You were nearly certain you'd died that day… but it didn't seem that way, because you were hearing voice of people who weren't close to death. Gilberts, your parents, even Francis and Antonio! But, what voice you heard the most was Ludwig. Mostly in German, as if he didn't want you to know what he was saying, he spoke every day to your nonresponsive body.<p>

"Ich hoffe, Sie bald aufwachen…" He rubbed up your arm and nearly flinched at how cold your skin seemed. "Wohnen ein Tag ohne dein Lächeln ist die Hölle. [1]" He laughed sadly.

"Ich hätte … Weg in die Hölle an diesem Tag, wenn du mich verlassen hast…" He mumbled.

_'Ludwig! I'm here I'm right here…' _You could only think.

"Just.. Wake up for me…" He whispered and grabbed hold of your hand.

_'I can try…' _the sensation of someone holding your hand struck you as you attempted to move.

He was about to let go of your nearly stone cold hand, but he felt it twitch inside his own. Looking upwards, he noticed your eyes. The green eyes looked at him, and he nearly fainted. He thought he was never going to see those eyes again…

You could taste nothing in your dried out mouth. The sound of heart monitors filled your ears, and the face of Ludwig filled your vision… Where you dreaming again? You tried saying his name, but it came out a gargled mess.

He only whispered your name as he put his hand onto your cheek. You looked at him, and tried to smile. He was smiling… And it was rare for him to smile a true, genuine smile like the one he was donning now. You looked over to the side table, noticing flowers that were placed on it. When you looked back at the German, you noticed he held up a glass of water. You quickly allowed him to give it to you, thinking it would help your parched throat and allow you to really talk to him.

His name actually did come out, "L-Ludwig…" You reached for him.

He grabbed hold of your hand again, "Yes... I'm here…" he whispered. "And so are you."

You looked at him, "w-what happened to me?" you asked, and tried to sit up. Pain shot through your body like nothing else, and you yelp and sat back down.

"I wouldn't move or try to just yet… the doctors say your aren't ready."

"B-but what happened?"

He thought back to that day…"You... You were shot in the chest." He looked like he wanted to cry, "When I found you… they said if I didn't, you would've died in that hallway."

You could vividly remember the action that happened on that day, which only caused more pain to radiate from your wound. "I'm so glad I found you…" he whispered. "I'm so glad you survived... Because now I can finally tell you that," He paused and looked up at you, "I-I can finally tell you that I love you."

You swore the heart monitor started to go faster when those words left his lips. Remember back, the last thing that he told you before you blacked out…were I love you…

"L-Ludwig." You whimpered, "i-i…"

"I do understand if you don't feel the same way about me…" He smiled sadly, "I'm not much of a ladies man like my brother."

You forced yourself to grip his hand tighter, "I-I can't believe you finally said that to me..." You smiled, "Ludwig Beilshmidt…" his full name fell from your tongue, "I love you."

**_1-I hope you wake up soon… Living a day without your smile is hell._**

**_2-I would've gone to hell if you left me that day._**


	12. Who did it?

**_*This looked so much longer on word*_**

**_Here's the next chapter, please enjoy and review da~_**

**_Byebye~_**

**_-Emmy._**

* * *

><p>Ludwig couldn't take his eyes off of you. Had you really just told him that you loved him? Maybe he was dreaming… Maybe all of this wasn't even real, and it was all what his heart wanted to be true. He doubted, but it seemed somewhat logical.<p>

You shifted as much as you could under his stare. With him not saying anything, the atmosphere got slightly awkward. You looked at him, "Ludwig… say something."

He suddenly snapped out of the trance and rubbed your arm softly. "Do you really? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

You were taken back a bit… How could he say that? "Listen," you sighed, "I love you. Ti amo. Ich liebe dich [1]. Do I need to say anymore?"

He was surprised to hear you say it in German. He honestly didn't think you knew a breath of German other than 'yes' and 'no'.

"Ich liebe dich sehr. [2]" He leaned forward and kissed your forehead, before sweeping down and almost making impact on your lips. ALMOST. Was it not for his idiotic brother prancing through the door, he would have kissed you.

"Is she awake?" Gilbert looked up and nearly pounced on you when he saw your eyes opened. "Frau [3], you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" He smiled and sat on chair across from Ludwig.

Ludwig slid his brother a nasty look before looking down at you again, "I'm a little tired." You grumbled, "And sore, I can't even move my head without hurting."

He pushed a piece of hair from your face before grazing it over your cheek, "You look tired as fuck, not just a little tired."

Ohhh… Ludwig wanted to rip his arm off when he touched you. Blood boiling rapidly, the younger of the brother duo stood up and mumbled on his way out, "I'm going to the bathroom."

You watched him leave the room, before you looked back at Gilbert, "Is something wrong with him?"

The albino shrugged, "He's probably tired as hell. He did stay beside you the whole time."

"Oh." You felt a slight pang of guilt deep in your stomach.

The man next to you fell silent. He just looked at you and you just looked at him. Finally, he said, "I'm so glad you made it. You lost a lot of blood… A lot of us thought you weren't going to come back."

You fell silent this time. He was…glad. Instead of saying anything else, you only mumbled, "Did they ever find who did this to me…?"

Gilbert down casted his eyes. "Yeah." He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "A girl- named Elizaveta Héderváry… [4] S-she's one of my crazy ex's, as well as one of four eyes'..." He admitted, "She was stalking your little musician nerd friend, Roderich."

"Is she crazy or something…?" you grumbled.

Gilbert chuckled, "just a little bit." He nibbled his bottom lip, "She's clingy. She must've figured out that you were friends with me and Roderich… so she did what she did." He said slowly.

"Was she…" you thought for a moment, "Jealous? Did she think I was_ banging_ both of you!"

He nodded, "Yeah… I think she got that impression."

You felt tears fall down your face, "She's a bitch." Gilbert looked at you, and almost gasped. You rarely used bad words (Unless needed of course); maybe he was finally rubbing off on you… you tried to wipe the tears away, but you couldn't. Gilbert saw you struggling to get your arm up, so he quickly wiped the tears from your face.

"Why are you crying?" He mumbled.

You looked at him, "I-I'm crying b-because…" you hiccupped, "She almost took me away from the things that I love… Ludwig, you… my parents and brothers…" You hiccupped again before struggling out, "S-she can g-go die in f-fucking hell."

Gilbert could stop himself from leaning forward and hugging you slightly. Whispering in your ear, he said, "She doesn't deserve hell…. It's too much of a luxury."

You kept crying while he pulled away and wiped more tears away, mumbled to you, "You should get some sleep, you look bad as hell."

You sniffed, "t-thanks Gilbert."

He smiled slightly, "Get to sleep. I'll go get bruder [5] to watch over you."

You only nodded as he walked out of the room. He was on the verge of turning around and saying, "I love you so much." But fought against it and left the room completely.

**_1-I love you._**

**_2-I love you very much._**

**_3-Woman_**

**_4-A virtual cookie to the first person to tell me who she is! XD_**

**_5-Brother._**


	13. Lover's first kiss

**_Yay for updates non? :DD_**

**_Enjoy XD_**

**_Ciao!_**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p><em>Gilbert woke up in the same green field. As he thought, the sun was out and the sky wasn't full of fluffy white clouds. The familiar scent of earth hit his nose as he looked around for her. Only… he couldn't see any trace of her.<em>

_Just then, someone was behind him. He could feel the heat of the being banging against his back. "You're back." He said and turned around._

_Smiling, she replied, "Or course I am, this is my world after all."_

_He wanted to face palm… "I'm glad you're here…" He mumbled, "I-I'm having issues."_

_"Tell me." She said and sat on the earth below._

_He nibbled his bottom lip, before finally saying, "Mein bruder… [1] Admitted to her…"_

_"How do you know this?"_

_I heard him… I was, what you would say, eavesdropping on their conversation and I wish I hadn't."_

_"Why?"_

_He sighed, before practically screaming to the world, "Because I love her! I love you." He said, realizing that she was Emma, just a dream version. His eyes caught her bare feet, and could help but think how they looked so clean, when the earth was so seemingly muddy._

_"Gilbert." She sighed, "I know you love her… I know you love me. That's why you forced yourself to make this world…" _

_He looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "I made this world?"_

_She leaned forward. "Yes… Because this is all that you want, right?"_

_He stared at her before sighing, "This is all I want." He grabbed her arm. "You're all I want."_

_She giggled, "That's so out of character."_

_He sweat dropped, "What?"_

_She smiled at him, "it's just…I never heard you say anything so romantic."_

_He smiled slightly, "What can I say? You've done things to me that even I the awesome Gilbert, can't explain."_

_She smiled warmly, leaning forward even more until her lips were by his ear, "Gilbert," She whispered, her breath running down his neck. "I love you." She pulled away and softly pecked his cheek, then his lips._

_He didn't get a chance to reply, for he was thrusted back into the normal world._

* * *

><p>Red eyes opening, he cursed under his breath. "Fucking dream."<p>

He was angry that he didn't get to reply to what you said to him as his fist made contact with the mattress.

* * *

><p>Ludwig stood inside your house as you walked down the stairs. It'd been at 2 months since you'd been to school, and today was your first day back. Today, you were wearing the school uniform, though you had full leg stockings, for there was now snow on the ground, and snow falling heavily from the sky.<p>

Ludwig and you weren't officially a couple, though you did confess to each other that day in the hospital. You had shared an intimate hug here and there, kisses on the forehead and cheek, but never on the lips. He'd been so kind to come over and escort you to school, for your parents were out on a business trip.

"You looked tired." He said and helped you put your jacket on. "Are you sure you're ready to go back?"

You nodded and looked at him, "I'm sure, and plus I'll have you to protect me in case anything were to happen." You slipped your winter hat on and smiled at him. "Don't worry."

You began walking to the kitchen, only to have a sudden rush of fatigue hit you. Stopping, you grabbed your forehead, and moaned quietly. It felt like your brain was banging like a loud metronome against your skull. Ludwig was by your side in seconds, saying, "See? You should stay home until you're really ready."

You looked up at him and took your hat off. "You're right."

Thank god you listen to him! "If you want, I can stay with you."

"You don't have too…" you mumbled, blushing. "I-I mean if you want, all I'm gonna do is watch some movies."

Dropping his bag on the floor, he slid his jacket off, grabbed hold of you and helps you out of your own.

"Ah, I need to stay." He said, hanging up both of your jackets. "Because, what if you fall down the stairs like a klutz? Or what if you run into a door?"

You smiled, "I would so do things like that."

He laughed as he scooped down, grabbed under your knees and knocked you into his arms. "That's why I have to carry you upstairs." He noticed how small you really were, sitting in his arms like you were. So innocent, so adorable, he just wanted to kiss you over and over.

You shrieked with giggles, "You should just carry me everywhere, because y'know I tend to fall and run into nearly everything."

He chuckled, and you could feel the vibrations on your arm, "I should, I mean you're so light, I think my school bag weighs more." He joked and started up the stairs.

Laughing sarcastically, you said, "Harharhar, that's funny. I Have you seen me eat? I can eat a whole store and not gain any weight."

He pushed your bedroom door open, "I've seen you eat, and you eat as much as bruder [2] and i put together."

You smiled up at him as he sat you on the bed, "It's insane…" You pat your stomach, "that I'm not fat yet."

He smiled as he walked towards your bookshelf. Scanning, he picked a movie that looked somewhat descent. Titanic. He figured you must've watched at least a billion times, because the case was really worn out. You got a peak at the movie he picked and smiled, "It's one of my favorite movies… I cry every time."

He laughed, "You cry every time?" He said and slipped the DVD into the player, grabbed the remote and claimed his spot next to you.

"Every time." You assure and snuggled closer to him.

He smiled, "That, I have to see." With that, he pressed play and the movie started.

* * *

><p>Tears were leaking from your eyes as Rose sunk her lover, "I'll never let go… I promise."<p>

Ludwig, having been too fixated on you crying, barely noticed what happened on the screen. Crying, you even looked beautiful.

Tears were still falling, and he lifted his hand to wipe them away. You smiled up at him before leaning over and grabbing a tissue. Blowing you nose, you looked at him. "I love that movie."

He laughed, "Even if it makes you cry like a baby?"

You nodded, "Yes… It's just so… romantic. All my friends used to joke around and say, the only reason I liked it was because I could get romance in my life." You wiped your eyes.

"That's a lie." He said, "If you wanted romance, you're capable of getting it."

You laughed, "Thank you for your assurance Luddy my dear."

He smiled, "It's true! Any guy, I think would be lucky to have a frau [3] like you."

Nodding your head, your hands suddenly became interesting to stare at. Blushing lightly, you mumbled a "That's not true…"

He sighed, "Do you want me to prove it is true?"

You raised an eyebrow and looked up at him, "What do you mean?"

The ends of his lips twitched slightly, he swore he was sweating a fountain, and his hands felt clammy. He could feel the blush radiate to his face as he leaned closer to you. His first kiss with you… Hell, it was his first kiss _period. _He was a lip virgin, and he was pretty sure you were to from how much you were blushing as well.

Finally. YES FINALLY, his lips made impact with yours. The kiss was quick and chaste, but it was so… amazing. From the second of lip lock, you could feel everything he was feeling for you. His eyes were half lidded as he looked down at you, "Is that good proof?"

"No-no." You said and leaned forward, "Let me get some more proof."

You pressed your lips to his, and you could help but melt as his arms pulled you into a hug. He was nervous, but so were you. Being new at this kind of stuff, you honestly didn't know where your hands should go. Deciding, one hand slid around his neck and the other into his blonde hair, wrecking its once neat state. His hands though were easily attached to your hips as you pulled away from him.

He looked at you and brought a hand up to sweep away your hair from your face. "I love you."

"I love you too." You beamed brightly.

Then, the blonde haired male thought of what his brother was going to do when he found out…. Was his brother going to be pissed? That's very probable. Was he going to possibly kidnap you because of it? Maybe.

But the sound of feet coming up the stairs took Ludwig and yourself from thought, as you heard a very distinctive voice call out, "Emma? Bruder? Are you here?"

_Ohhh Scheiße [4]._

* * *

><p><strong><em>1-My Brother…<em>**

**_2-Brother (If you don't know that by now, your mentally insane…)_**

**_3-Woman._**

**_4-Ohhh Shit._**


	14. you're confusing

_**HA! Next chapter to Meine Frau... AND IT'S FINALLY GILBERT'S TIME! YUSSS!**_

_**Enjoy and Review? :D**_

_**Ciaoo!**_

_**-Emmy**_

* * *

><p>"Emma? Bruder? Are you here?" You heard Gilbert call out as he continued up your stairs, most likely on his way to your bedroom.<p>

Instinct kicked in as you pulled away from the younger Beilshmidt, trying hard to force down a blush. "G-Gilbert!" You called out.

Hearing your voice was pure heaven to him as he followed where it came from. Your bedroom. He figured you were in there… His brother better not be in there, he thought as he grabbed hold of the handle and twisted it open. His red eyes fist fell onto you, sitting on your bed covered in blankets. Then he scanned to your right and bumped into Ludwig. He practically went insane, "What the fuck? Again?" He turned in a circle, obviously pissed about the situation, "Why do I always catch you two?"

He bit his knuckles to keep himself from punching your wall as you said, "Why do you always assume? We weren't doing anything!"

Ludwig looked at you then to his brother. Anger and jealous swirled around in his eyes, and he could see it clearly. "Ich küsste sie [1]…" He said, not wanting to play this stupid game with his brother anymore.

You glanced back at the blonde before looking at Gilbert who looked like he was going to explode. His fist made bone crushing contact with his own thigh, and he barely gave a sign that it hurt him. "Verdammt!" He looked at his little brother, "Wie konntest du nur? Sie wissen, wie ich über ihr!" He screeched.

Ludwig looked down at his hands, "Ich weiß." He paused, "aber Bruder ... Emma bedeutet mir so viel um mich."

You, having heard your named looked at Ludwig, totally confused about what was happening. "Sie können verdammt Hölle zu gehen!" Gilbert yelled, practically running out of your room, slamming your bedroom door shut. You thought it would break with how hard he slammed it. The front door slam soon follows, telling you that Gilbert was now outside in the cold.

You looked at Ludwig, asking, "What just happened?"

He sighed, "I told him."

"What?"

"That I kissed you." He finished. "He…he's protective over things he likes…. And he didn't like what I did to you. So he probably left to go drink it out or something..."

You didn't have to listen for another second, for you were out of bed and slipping your shoes on. Raising a blonde eyebrow, Ludwig asked, "What are you doing?"

"I've got to go find him and tell him it wasn't your fault what happened."

"Was [6]? You'll freeze!" He tried convincing you to stay, "He's been through so much heartbreak that it doesn't affect him anymore!"

You looked at him, walking forward you said, "Don't worry… He's my best friend besides you, I need to comfort him."

Ludwig sighed. He knew as well as anybody that when you wanted to do something, you never stopped until you did it. "Fine." He sighed again, "J-just, do you want me to go?"

You shook your head, "I'll be fine, I promise."

Building up courage, he leaned down and swiped his boyishly plump lips across your pink ones. "Please… Be careful."

"Careful's my middle name." you joked.

He smiled as you turned around, and before you could completely leave the room, you heard him whisper a small, "Ich liebe dich."

The winter wind hit your body hard, despite wearing a thick winter jacket, winter hat and gloves. Wrapped snuggly around your neck was a knit sweater, and you buried your face into it as you traveled along the streets of Berlin, looking for a certain male. 'Gilbert…' you thought, brows furrowing as you continued, 'He's protective over the things he likes' Ludwig said earlier… Does that mean…. That he likes you more than a friend?

You shook your head, 'No! He likes girls with curves! Girls with boobs and an ass!' You were tiny and dinky looking compared to the girls he dated. You were pulled from thought as another gust of wind swept past you, blowing around the white snow. Your brain, you swore, was part of a rock band, having been the drummer with how badly it banged against your skull. Nibbling your bottom lip, you ran into someone, only to come to realize that it was the male you were searching for.

He looked down at you, a flabbergasted look on his face before it turned into a look of jealously and rage, "What the hell are you doing here!" He demanded.

You whimpered slightly, "You idiot! How could you just run off like that?" you slapped his chest pitifully, "Idiot idiot!" you screeched, "You didn't give me a damn chance to explain everything!"

He sighed and grabbed your still slapping hands, "Will you fucking stop that!" He groaned as the wind picked up again, "There's nothing to explain! You kissed my bruder!" He shouted angrily.

You felt like crying when he shouted at you like that, "I-I'm sorry that I did! I-I never wanted to hurt you o-or anything! I'm sorry!" You leaned against his body after another rush of fatigue hit you.

Acting on instinct, he grabbed your upper arms, keeping you from falling forward anymore. "Can you try to stand?" He asked, slightly irked. "And you think sorry is going to cut it? No…" He nibbled a bit at his lip, "I have feelings for you that even I can't explain, there so confusing."

Silent tears fell from your eyes, "Like… I don't want you because you look like you'd be a good sex buddy." He tried explaining the foreign feeling, "I want you because you spark my interest unlike any other girl in my life."

Leaning your head against his shoulder, you cried. "G-Gilbert! You are too confusing! One day you seem to hate me, and then the next, you act like were the best friends in the world…"

He stared down at you suddenly realizing that you were… totally right. It seemed, in the eyes of you, that he had more mood swings that a woman on her period. It was a terrible flaw, which he didn't notice.

"Emma…" he whispered.

You looked up and found your lips locked tightly with his own.

* * *

><p><strong><em>CLIFFHANGER! Ha! XD I'd continue but my brother was pushing me to get off the computer.. <em>**

**_1-I kissed her…_**

**_2-Damn!_**

**_3-How could you? You know how I feel about her!_**

**_4-But Brother… Emma means so much to me._**

**_5-You can go to fucking hell!_**

**_6-What?_**

**_7-I love you._**


	15. Commitment

**_Next chapterrrr... It's not close to being done yet, i still have lots of ideas for the turn out :3._**

**_Enjoy and review~!_**

**_-Ciao!_**

**_-Emmy_**

* * *

><p>You weren't sure how to react when you felt one of the hands on your upper arm slither down to caress your hip, as the other ran upwards to grip in the curve of your neck, keeping you in place. Legitimately, the male lifted you off the ground with ease, so he didn't have to bend down so far just to kiss you. Still in a major state of shock, the only thing you could muster was the fact that his lips were seemingly on fire compared to yours.<p>

A hand came flying up and rested on his upper torso, as you gave a push and built up the courage to pull away from his steaming lips. "G-gilbert…" you whispered faces only inches apart, "I-I can't…"

He growled and you could feel the vibrations on your hand. "It's my brother isn't it?"

Looking up, you once again saw jealously swirling in his beautiful eyes. Casting your eyes to your hand that sat on his chest, you said, "I don't want to hurt anyone… I especially can't hurt you anymore than I already have…"

He grumbled something incoherent, before saying, "Why can't you just give me what I want?"

"What do you mean…?" you asked, looking up at him once again.

"My little bruder," He sighed, running the hand that was on your neck through his near white hair, "He gets a lot of things… Good grades, he's a teacher's pet…. And a lot of the girls at school have a crush on him."

"Don't a lot of girls have one on you too?"

Nodding, he said "Yeah, but…" he struggle to put the words together, "They know if they're with me, they'll most likely get sex and then leave me too gloat to everyone they had sex with thee Gilbert Beilshmidt."

You felt… sorry for him. The way he said it made it seem that he was the one being used by the girls, not vice versa. Though, sometimes he did make it seem that he used girls, just to get other ones jealous. "Gilbert," you said quietly, "The first day I met you, do you remember?"

He thought for a moment, "Yea."

"I thought you were the most gorgeous man I'd ever laid eyes on… but, what happened was that you dated so many girls in the time that I've known you, that I was disgusted…"

You were disgusted? You didn't give him a chance to say anything as you went on, "I don't think you can have a serious relationship..."

"I'm damn willing to try with you." He whispered harshly. "You mean… so much to me, I can't think of losing you."

"Try? No… Gilbert, I need a committed relationship… Like with Ludwig, he's willing to be with me, and only me."

"See? My bruder gets everything! He even gets the great personality and the great voice of wrong and right!" He looked down at you, "I can give you a committed relationship! I can give you everything my bruder can give too you."

Sighing, you leaned your head against his shoulder, "You damn Germans."

You could hear him chuckle lightly, "Why not give awesome me a chance?"

Looking up, you didn't get a chance to reply before his lips were on yours again. This time, the kiss was quick only lasting a few seconds. "G-Gilbert…" You whispered, caressing his cheek, "You're amazing… you're handsome, you have a great personality… but I can't do this until you prove you're willing to be committed to me…"

You pushed away from him, on the verge of tears. "I'm so sorry!" You quickly turned around and ran as fast as you could… Tears finally let loose and slipped down your face as the stinging winters air hit your face. You couldn't bring yourself to look back and see how hurt he really did look.

* * *

><p>You sat in the park,on a bench as the snow fell down from the sky above. Snuggling your face deeper into your scarf, you sighed as the tears fell silently. Your eyes were glued on your fingers as they fiddled with each other. You couldn't believe you did that… you felt so horrible, so terrible, but it was for the best you supposed…. You couldn't have your heart getting broken.<p>

"Are you okay?" you heard a very deep, German voice call out as they drew closer.

Looking up, you quickly wiped your eyes after seeing who it was, "Oh Ludwig… Yea I'm fine."

He sat down next to you, "No you aren't…You were crying."

You leaned your head into your hands and sighed, "I… I practically told your brother I didn't want to be in a relationship with him until he could prove he was worthy."

Ludwig chuckled, "You think I'll let you go to my bruder that easily?"

You shook your head, "I don't think he can break his girl habit. You out of anyone would know best about that."

You felt a slender, but strong arm wrap around your shoulder before you were pulled into warmth. Soaking it in, you breathed in. "You're cold." He whispered and leaned his head against your own. "You should get home."

You looked up at him, "I'm freezing actually…."

Smiling softly, he stood and grabbed hold of you. Arms locked under your legs, you wrapped your arms around his neck, assuring you didn't fall off. "Thanks for uhm… carrying me."

He 'humm'ed, "It was no problem. There's a lot of ice, I wouldn't want you falling."

You smiled, "Yeah."

Silence fell over the two of you as he walked down the street, you in his arms. It felt so natural to be around him, to be in his arms like you were. Then, he finally spoke out, "E-Emma," He tried not to stutter, but failed, "W-will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

You smiled, and dug your face into his chest, "I'd love too."


	16. Homework Situations

_** I FEEL BAD FOR NOT UPDATING THIS ONE FOR A WHILE ;A; im sorry my dears! But here is a lovely update. if theres any problems with it, consider it was typed all on my ipod and i only beta read half of it *To lazy to finish the rest right now* but i'll finish betaing it and make corrections in study hall in the morning~!**_

_**-Emmy.**_

* * *

><p>You walked out of the school building, hand inside of Ludwig as he walked besides you. You could vaguely hear what sounded like girls talking about you. "I don't get why she's even with him."<p>

The other one snorted, "I know, she's so fat and ugly."

You glared at them, sending holes into their faces that spoke death. You got that Ludwig was quite popular with the girls, but they need to remember that you were the one who got the chunk of man meat.

Nibbling your bottom lip, you began thinking about what they called you, unbeknownst to you Ludwig had heard the girls too and figured you were bringing yourself down.

Ludwig caught onto your Insecurities as he stopped and faced you. Cupping your cheek, he said "you are so much more amazing than those stupid girls do you hear me?"

You nodded and looked up at him with large eyes as his lips made quick contact with your forehead.

He chuckled. "You're too cute when you look at me like that." he put another kiss to your forehead and then your cheek. "Let's get going alright?"

You nodded a small blush dusting your cheeks.

* * *

><p>Ludwig pushed open his front door letting you to inside first before he shut it quietly behind him. Already his three dogs were all over you. "Oh hey you guys." you gushed and pet the one named Blackie on the forehead.<p>

"Guys get off of her." Ludwig chuckled as all three began jumping all over you.

"Is your brother home?" you asked after pushing off all the dogs, now making your way to his bedroom.

Ludwig simply shook his head in response. "He's with his new girlfriend like usual."

You rolled your eyes knowing how Gilbert seriously didn't like this girl; he was just using her to get you jealous. It seemed to be like that for a while after he confessed his strange feelings he had for you. He constantly tried getting you jealous in hopes you would break down and tell him how you really felt about him. But so far it hasn't worked and Gilbert has even getting irked which is another adding factor as to why he was ignoring you right now.

Ludwig found it wonderful that his brother wasn't constantly lingering by the two of you anymore because now he could do things like kiss you on the forehead and cheek without Gilbert protesting against it. Though, sometimes he could catch onto your discomfort of making him jealous and it made him feel truly bad.

* * *

><p><em>You and Ludwig sat innocently on his bed while watching a movie on TV. Though honestly, you stopped paying attention when Ludwig began rubbing your knee where you were most ticklish. You were squirming beside him and it had him chuckling loudly. You sent a glare his way before his lips made sweet contact with your left cheek. <em>

_You giggled as he pushed you down onto the bed but before he could get you pinned down; you were rolling to the side with a giggle. He followed you, his speed too great for you for he had you pinned down in seconds. You looked up at him a small little smirk playing at your lips. Ludwig raised an eyebrow at your raised eyebrow._

_"What?" he laughed._

_You laughed this time before skipping out of his hands grabbing a pillow and throwing it at him. He chuckled as he picked up the same pillow and tossed it in your direction. Dodging it, you giggled as the two of you continued to jump about his bedroom squeals and laughs spilling from each of your mouths. _

_And finally you wore yourself out as you plopped on his bed breathing heavily. He dropped half on top of you most of his weight off so he didn't crush you. He was going to peck your cheek but Gilbert walked into the room only to stop after seeing his brother leaning towards you panting slightly. _

_"Learn to lock your fucking door damn It." he growled, jealousy leaking in his smooth voice. "I don't want to walk in on you two doing this sort of thing." And with that, he slammed the door shut._

* * *

><p>"Did you get the math book?" you asked, leaning down to get see if you brought yours. Shuffling around in your bag, Ludwig stopped dead in his tracks as he noticed how small your skirt really was. Sweat mother of gott. That thing doesn't leave much to the imagination, now does it? He thought as you stood straight and sighed. "I didn't bring it."<p>

He shook himself back into reality as he pulled out his math book with one fluid motion. "You can use mine."

You smiled as you took the book from his hand, "You my love are a savior!" You pecked his cheek before walking to his bed to do your homework.

At least half an hour later, he had gotten through only 3 problems of his math homework, a subject the German boy was quite fond of. He realized quickly what his problem was for it wasn't the first time it had happened. With you sitting oh so tauntingly on his bed, it wasn't a wonder why he was getting distracted, thus leading to being unable to do his homework.

He thought it was cute the way you did work. Your little tactics made he laugh on the inside. He noticed how you would chew the tip of your eraser when you were on a difficult problem and how you would gasp when you finally get what you were to do on the problem. Gott, how easy it would be to push everything off the bed, pin you down and run his hands across your-.

His thought stopped there after he thought over what he was thinking. He mentally slapped himself, yelling like a mantra inside of his head, . THAT.

When you looked up from your finished homework, you noticed how Ludwig was fidgeting with his pencil like a mad man, so you decided to ask. "Ludwig, are you done?"

He looked down at his paper and mentally sweat dropped. "N-not quite."

"What problem are you on?" You asked cutely (in his opinion of course!).

"I'm uhm, skipping around."

You were up and by his side in mere seconds, glancing down at his shameful homework.

"You only got three problems done." You giggled, hand coming to rest on his broad shoulder, "Something wrong? Usually you kick my ass at doing homework."

He looked up at you, and before he even knew what he was doing, he had you pinned to his bed. Lips crashing into yours with such force, his teeth knocked into your own. When he pulled away from the rough kiss, he snuggled his face into your neck, whispering something along the lines of, "Can we stay like this for a while?" and in other words, "Can we snuggle?"

You smiled softly before running a hand through his hair, messing it up slightly. "Of course we can."

He smiled to himself, glad that you allowed this and didn't scold him about his unfinished homework, much like what he would do if the situation was vice versa. "Ich liebe dich." He whispered again.

"I love you too." You sighed happily.

From the other side of the creaked open door, Gilbert watched his heart aching like crazy. Sometimes, he thought, I want to hurt bruder, comfort her and then take her as my own… A coy smile played on his lips, maybe I'll consider that keseses~!


	17. Austrians admitt

_**MORE RODERICH? OH HELLL YES!**_

_**I SORRY IT SO SHORT~!**_

_**I'l update soon, i promise lovies.**_

_**Enjoy~**_

_**-emmy**_

* * *

><p>Roderich kept his eye on both you and Ludwig, for he seemed to sense something going on between the two of you. He wasn't informed that the two of you were actually dating for he never saw any displays of affection (Both of you thought displaying affection publicly was pointless) and nobody ever told him. He also kept a close eye on Gilbert for he seemed to be avoiding his brother… or you, he wasn't positive as to who it was he was avoiding though.<p>

He would never outwardly admit to someone, but he had a big crush on you. So big in fact, he wondered vaguely if it bordered with loving you. He'd only known you for a few months, but you had a certain quality that seemed to flock boys such as himself, Ludwig and Gilbert. It took nearly a week's debate to figure what that quality was. And then, it hit him in the face. HARD.

You were so much like one of the guys that all of the men you hung out with must have found it easy to communicate thus ending in them liking you. It all made sense to him!

It wasn't until he saw you kiss Ludwig fully, on the mouth, in the hallway that he figured out that you were dating the German boy. He wondered when this had happened and why you hadn't told him. Maybe… maybe you knew he liked you and you didn't want him getting jealous! No no… If you knew he liked you, the possibility of you not hanging out with him was higher than anything else.

The same day he had saw you and Ludwig kiss; he walked awkwardly up to the lunch table and took a seat across from you, next to Ludwig. You will only make things awkward if you think things are awkward, he reminded himself as he took a glance upwards at you as you were staring off into space.

Ludwig caught the boy next to him staring at you, and it took all the German had not to pounce and start yelling at Roderich for staring at his woman. His frau [1].

Your dazed looked suddenly disappeared as you looked to Ludwig, asking, "Did we have any math homework?"

He laughed, "Is that what you were staring at nothing, wondering about?"

You shook your head in denial, "N-no! I think… the air is rather nice to look at!" You joked.

He nodded, "Of course it is libeling [2]."

Roderich could feel a pang of jealous when Ludwig called you that. He had the deepest feeling that the blonde haired male was doing it on purpose because he had long discovered Roerich's feelings towards you. He was just flaunting that he could call you things like 'liebe' or 'liebling.'

Violet eyes scanned the room awkwardly, before he politely dismissed himself. "If you'd both excuse me." And he was off, leaving you to stare at him walking away and leaving Ludwig with a more than happy smirk on his lips.

**_1-Woman_**

**_2-Darling._**


	18. Let's Think

_**Sorry its so short, it looked so much more longer on word XD**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**-emmy**_

* * *

><p>Ludwig discovered that he loved to watch you play with his dogs. It was, well in his opinion, the funniest and cutest thing in the whole world. He thought it was cute how you would continuously chase them around his living room, shrilling out laughter that seemed especially foreign in his house. It was exceedingly cute how you would plop yourself on the floor and let them lick any visible skin on your face, hands, arms and legs.<p>

The whole dog situation happened merely every day that he brought you to his house, whether he brought you for studying or just hanging out. It shocked him to the brink when he found out that his brother enjoyed watching you from the stairs.

Gilbert, every day, thought over what you had said to him that winters day. '_Gilbert, I need a committed relationship…."_Commitment. The word itself had Gilbert curious. All his life, he's never been fully committed towards anything. He watched how his brother was with you, and how you reacted to his brother carefully. Taking mental notes about how you two acted with each other, it had him even more appalled.

Ludwig, his younger brother, was actually gentle with you. Many a time, Gilbert thought that his brothers much more ravenous side would surface, getting you scared, and then you'd fling your arms around himself. Then, he'd begin beating himself up with the thoughts of, "If she wouldn't like brothers ravenous side, she wouldn't like mine!" or the all too common, "She enjoys a gentle man to hold her… Not a sex addicted beast like me…"

He knew fully well what you had his brother have been doing, and what you haven't. He could tell. It was like a 5th sense to him. Reckon, the boiling thought of his brother kissing you, hugging you to his body made him really angry, he knew you'd done at least that in the past months of your relationship. He knew full well that his brother didn't have the guts to take you as his own, to claim you fully, to the brink. Eventually, he would think, it'll happen unless you do something!

It wasn't like Ludwig hadn't thought about such a thing. He actually did quite frequently, and it scared him sometimes. He, in all his life, had never been more attracted physically towards someone like he was towards you. It shocked him to think about things such as you wearing a garter belt, one of his riding crops making painful blissful contact with your body, you tied to the bed post. Though it shocked him, it made him excited about the moment when it all would happen.

Then the next question was a fleeting thought, When would that actually happen?


	19. Wurst

_**Yummy yummy**_

_**aha~ I'm such an incloset pervert ._.**_

_**ENJOY**_

_**-emmy**_

* * *

><p>Ludwig was really curious as to why you were laughing at him eating. He wondered what your problem was, but he didn't want to ask, for it surely would be awkward if you were laughing at something else. You watch him intently. It was surely interesting how he would shove a wurst into his mouth… You thought as you watched another one disappear, before laughing again.<p>

Now he knew full well that you were laughing at him. Slightly irked, he stopped eating and looked at you, "What's so funny?"

You looked up at him and smiled, "I-it's nothing!" You wiped your eyes and laughed again.

"It's got to be something for you keep on laughing."

You shook your head, brown hair bouncing around, "L-Ludwig its nothing!"

"Emma." He said, leaning across the table, "Tell me."

You looked up at him, "No."

You began shrieking giggles when he practically pounced the table and tackled you to the ground softly, hands at your sides. The way his hands slide down only made you laugh harder. "N-no! LUDWIG S-STOP! AHA!"

"Tell me what you were laughing at!" He smiled slightly at your face.

"T-the way you e-eat is s-so funny!" You managed to spit out.

He suddenly stopped. "The way I eat is funny?" You meekly looked up at him and nodded your head quickly. "How so?"

You started laughing again. "J-just…" you paused for a moment to catch your breath. "Y-you shove it alllll in your mouth…" Then your giggle fits continued.

It took him a fleeting moment to get what you meant, but when he figured it out he could only wonder why you noticed that…

Then brilliance dawned upon him as he stood up and brought you with him. "It was rude to do that to you."

You raised an eyebrow before smiling brightly, "It's okay, it was a lot of fun!"

"Would you care for something to eat?"

You stopped giggling and looked at him, then to the plate of food in front of him. "Well…" you started slowly. "I am rather hungry."

You failed to notice the coy smirk play at his lips as he sat down and passed you his plate. You took it without care, picked up a wurst with your fingers and began eating it like there was no tomorrow. The sultry way your lips would make some of it disappear made the male fall into his own little land of laughter.

He chuckled as you popped the rest of it into your mouth and chewed slowly. "I see why it's so funny to watch me eat those."

You stopped chewing and looked at him. "What?" You said mouth still full of food.

"You devoured that thing in 2 bites." He laughed, "I'm afraid of you now."

You glared at him. "That's a mean thing to say. It's like you're calling me fat."

He shook his head, "I'm not calling you fat. I'm just simply saying that you can surely put away food if you need too."

You finally managed to swallow everything, you stared at him, "We've been over this so many times before. I can eat a whole store." You smiled innocently, "A whole store because I'm always hungry~!"

He looked at you as you continued on, "But you made this right?" He nodded meekly. Your mouth fell open. "Okay... You're a good cook, I'm jealous."

He chuckled as he leaned back, "Why be jealous?"

"I can't cook." You said quietly. "At all. I even burn water…"

He leaned across and pecked your lips softly, "I can cook for you then."

You smiled, "that'd be so awesome." You licked your lips slightly, "I mean, how many girls can say their boyfriend cooks yummy food for them?"

"Not many." He replied, leaning down and kissing you again. "But, I don't mind cooking for you."

You looked up at him through thick eyelashes. "You're too amazing sometimes, you know that?~"

"So I've been told." He leaned back against his chair and flashed you're a dashing smile.

You smiled back before realizing what time it was. "I need to get to piano lessons."

You heard Ludwig sigh as you stood up and stretched. "You spend so much time with him." He complained.

You looked at him, "You aren't jealous are you?"

He shook his head, "Not at all." He paused, "I just want to spend more time with you."

You nibbled your bottom lip as you looked at him. "Uh… I don't missing one lesson will kill me." You smiled.

You could feel him step forward before he slipped a finger under your chin. "Good." You only blushed as the German man put his lips softy onto yours. "I love you." You whispered when he pulled away.

"Ich liebe dich auch[1]." He whispered and dug his face into your neck.

He would never tell you, but he was actually jealous that you spent so much time with your piano tutor. He knew that you could develop feelings for him unless he found a way to pry the two of you away from each other. But, then he wondered what the effect would be on you. Roderich (Even if Ludwig didn't admit aloud) was a great piano tutor, and you really liked his teaching style.

He sighed. Just what was he going to do…?

**_1-I love you too._**


	20. Invite

Gilbert took a long drag of the cigarette wrapped gently in his fingers. Looking down at the cancer stick in contemplation, he threw it upon the ground, stomped on it and rounded the corner so he could go home. Bag sitting loosely around his shoulders, he walked the pathway towards the porch of his house, the smell of girl hitting his nose hard. Huh. Emma must be here, he thought, wondering if he should turn around just to avoid seeing the girl who'd manage to take his stubborn heart.

Why should I leave? He thought bitterly, this is my house anyway. Stomping his way through the door once he managed to get it open, he sat his school bag upon the floor before removing his shoes from his feet. Looking around, he noticed your shoes and bag sitting snuggly next to his brothers. Scoffing softly, he rounded his feet and stalked off towards the kitchen for some much needed water. Not even water, he thought, just something to drink.

"I love you." He could hear you whisper as he barely tapped the swinging door. Thankfully, you hadn't noticed and neither did his brother. Crouching down, as if he had a lesser chance of being seen down near the ground, he looked up at his brother as he replied to your affection with a small, "Ich liebe dich auch.[1]"

Gilbert honestly found it hard to watch as his brother dug his face into the crook of your neck. But… something flashed in his brothers blue eyes. Something he hadn't seen in years.

Regret? Gilbert thought and narrowed his eyes. What could he be regretting when he has my whole world in his hands? Almost in disbelief, the young male let his mouth part slightly. Full lips pulled into a slight smirk as he stood up and barged through the door with the ridiculous sentence of, "BE PREPARED! Awesomeness just walked into the room."

All hands were off your body as Ludwig glared daggers into his brothers smirking face. It seemed whenever he tried getting close to you… someone HAD to interrupt.

Seemingly innocent, Gilbert picked a clean glass of the counter and said, "Oh... Was I interrupting something~?"

Ludwig was about to rudely answer to his stupid question, but you cut him off quickly by saying, "No… We were just eating. Care to join us?"

Gilbert smiled slyly at his brother before answering with a simple, "I'd love too!"

Before the blonde could protest, he was sitting down at the table, smiling a secretly dirty smile. "So Emma…." Gilbert looked at you, as the younger of the brothers simply sat down and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Sooo Gilbert." You whispered and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Have you ever heard of a German Sparkle party?"

You laughed, throwing your head back with the action. "I've seen the video floating around on Youtube about it… but that's about it!"

He clicked his tongue and looked at his brother again. Reading the expression on his face, which was one along the lines of "You better not…" Gilbert continued, "There's one this weekend."

"Is that so?" you asked, actually amused.

He nodded and smiled sweetly, "Ludwig and I were going and we were wondering if you would come with us."

You looked at Ludwig before asking, "Why didn't you tell me sooner? I so want to go!"

"Then it's a date." Gilbert laughed.

"As in a date with Ludwig." You retorted and pushed a piece of hair behind your ear, "Nice try this time Gilbert. But, you need to try harder than that."

He simply stared at you, before cursing lightly in his head. You knew him all too well…. He needed to devise a much more devious way to get you to be his…

Pressing his hands against his lips, he smiled evilly, thinking of the perfect way to make it happen. Now, all he needed was to wait for the weekend to come tumbling around.

**_1-I love you too._**


	21. Drunken Encounters

Ludwig had his arm wrapped protectively around your waist as you and he walked up to the house the party as at. Fortunately, Gilbert had come earlier, so you didn't have to bother with him yelling at the two of you for PDA. You looked around the front yard, noticing a few beer cans and bottles littering the place as Ludwig pushed the door open, and your ears were met with loud, up-beat techno music. People dancing, people drinking… You weren't sure where to look.

Ludwig had noticed your frantic eyes, and said, "If you want to leave… we can…" 

Shaking your head, sparkles falling from said body part, you replied, "I want to experience something German other than boys and school." You smiled softly, "I wanna explore a little." 

He simply nodded, "Just… Don't wonder off to far… If I lose you here I may not be able to find you." 

You nodded, looking around again. You noticed people wearing strange clothing, people drinking absurd amounts of alcohol, and people just purely having fun. Ludwig watched you, before advancing forward. You looked at the people grinding on the, what seemed to be, the dance floor, a few of the actually doing more than just grinding. Averting your eyes elsewhere, you looked about before noticing a much more relaxed part of the party outside. 

Tugging on Ludwig's arm, you pointed to the outside saying, "Can we please go out there?" 

He looked up, nodded and began pushing through the crowd of people. Once outside, you sighed, loving the way the chilling German wind shook your over-heated body. It should be a crime to have that many people in one room at one time. 

You noticed a few lawn chairs, before you quickly ran over to them and sat down. Ludwig looked around, noticing a few stray night lights and a couple in the corner making out. "I'm going to get a drink…" He announced, looking about. "Do you want anything?" 

You shook your head, pursing your lips. "No, but thanks for asking!" 

"I'll be right back." He whispered, before planting a soft kiss to your forehead. 

You watched him straighten up, before walking back into the literal sea of people. You sat there, looked to your left then your right, before deciding it'd be cool to fiddle around with your skirt. 

"Kesesesese~!" you heard someone chuckle deep in their chest. 

Looking up, you looked around for anything out of place, until you noticed a very pale blond advancing towards you. "The way Luddy treats you is sooo cute~!" He teased, using a girly voice. 

One he was standing two feet in front of you; you could smell putrid alcohol on his breath, and smell smoke on his clothing. "G-Gilbert," you whispered, "You-re drunk, aren't you?" 

"How did you guess?" He laughed, throwing his head back. 

"Leave me alone…" you grumbled, feeling suddenly uncomfortable as the male looked at you decently exposed body. 

"I can't believe Luddy let you wear something so sexy~!" He laughed again, "I mean you look like a slut I tie down to the bed and screw over and over~!" 

You glared at him, obviously offended by his words. Standing up, you said, "I'm leaving your presence." 

"Wait!" He shouted as you began walking away. He caught your wrist as you stared daggers into his drunken face. 

"What do you want?" You shouted back, "What do you want with me?" 

Gilbert stared at you for a second, stumbling over his words. "E-Emma…" he paused, smacked his lips together before saying, "I love you!" 

"Gilbert…" you whispered. "What are you talking about?" 

"I love you!" He said again, "But... You crushed me." 

He looked at you, tears streaking his face. "I never meant to hurt you so much…" You began panicking, for you'd never seen him cried. You figured that he was a very moody drunk, for only minutes ago he was bouncing off the ceiling. 

He stopped breathing for a second as you took a step forward, your breath now hitting his chest, where his heart was beating quickly. "Hurt?" He whispered, "You think you hurt me?" 

"Yes…" you whispered numbly, the smell and taste of alcohol hitting you hard in the face. 

"You did more than hurt me…" he lifted his head, grabbed your hand and pressed it against his chest. You stared deep into his eyes as he said, "You tore this out and danced on it like it was nothing… How careless… How cruel…" He whispered harshly. 

"Gilbert, I'm sorr-." 

"Quit apologizing!" He spat, gripped your arms and brought your face to his. He pressed his lips to yours in an unexpected kiss, the heat of his body being welcomed by your chilled body as he wrapped his arms around your neck as he pressed deeper, for a more passionate kiss. 

You pulled away with a sudden rush that had your head beating intensely. Gilbert looked down at you, tear stains on his face. "I wish you were mine." 

"Emma?" You heard, before snapping your head to the right, meeting your boyfriend's bright blue eyes. "B-bruder…" 

"That's right Luddy!" Gilbert shouted, advancing towards his brother. "Your bruder just kissed your frau… Whatcha gunna do about it~?" He teased. 

He didn't particularly expect Ludwig to do anything, but he was wrong when the blond male lifted his hand up in anger, swinging it towards the albinos face. 

Gilbert went black.


	22. Wait What?

You stared at Ludwig, in an almost disbelief sort of way as his brothers limp body fell to the ground below, his lip and nose running blood. Ludwig watched it drop, but before he could see it fall to the ground, he looked down at his hand, surprised he had just done that. He supposed it was instinct when Gilbert said he had kissed you.

"Gilbert…" you whispered softly, as you walked towards him unconscious body, your hand running down the side of his face where a bruise was already forming. Ludwig could feel his blood boil as you gently lifted his brothers head, checking for any more injures. "Why did you do that?" You yelled angrily at your boyfriend.

He looked at you, mouth agape, surprised by how angry and worried you looked. He watched as your nimble fingers touched his brother's forehead, his cheekbone and his nose. "Nothing seems to be broken…" you whispered gently. Ludwig's hands turned into fists as he turned around, ready to leave. "What the hell Ludwig?" You shouted, "You're leaving when you just punched your brother out cold!"

He stared at you for a minute, blood still boiling as you gently caressed his brother's head. "IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" He shouted before turning round all the way, almost regretting it when he saw your face. But he didn't let you make him feel bad this time as he continued, "Me and my bruder were so close before you ever came here… And now we hate each other… Can you not see what you do?"

You were going to say something, but he spat out, "sometimes I wonder why I even fell in love with a girl like you… All you do is cause trouble."

That was your breaking point. "Wait Ludwig…" you said, gently setting Gilbert's head down and standing up, "What are you saying?"

He looked to the wall, then at his feet until he managed enough courage to look at you. "I can't handle fighting with my bruder anymore… Emma…" He stopped at looked into your big eyes. "We can't be together any more…"

"W-what?" Your voice shook sporadically as tears threatened to fall.

"It's as I said…" He looked at his feet, no longer able to look at you as tears fell.

"B-but…" you whispered quietly, "D-do you not… realize what I g-gave up to s-stay with you?"

"I know…"

"I gave up my life to stay with you."

"You don't think I know that?" He shouted at you.

"You…" You began, tears still falling. Viciously, you shook your head, running past him. You ran through the clouds of people, Ludwig shouting your name, you choosing to ignore it. Your heart was beating hard against your rib cage as you threw the front door open, walking into the night, wanting to run away from everything.

You walked down the street when you realized no one was following you as you looked up at the cloudy sky. Not quite sure where you were going, you looked around, tear stains covering your cheeks.

"Emma…" You heard from behind you.

Turning around, you automatically felt like running towards him and embracing him in a hug. "O-oh…" You grumbled, "H-hello Antonio."

"What's wrong?" He asked, hands in his pockets as he advanced forward.

"J-just trying to get home…" You mumbled.

"I mean why were you crying?" You sat there in an awkward silence, before you lunged yourself at him, him bracing his arms around your waist. "Let me walk you home, and you tell me what happened."

You nodded, realizing all you needed was a friend.


	23. Spaniards

"So," Antonio said, trying to grasp what you had said to him, "Ludwig… Broke up with you because he saw you kissing his brother?"

You nodded, "And he said… Virtually said that he didn't love me as much as he thought…" 

Antonio sighed and threw his hands over his head. Walking casually, the Spaniard said, "Then he wasn't the one for you, mi chica! If he truly loved you, he wouldn't have done what he did." 

You shrugged, your shoulders dropping lazily. "I don't know what to think…" Your voice was barely above a whisper, "I'm confused, and I'm tired…" 

You could feel him wrap an arm around your waist and pull you towards him. "It's understandable to feel the way you do…" He whispered, "You just need time to think and rejuvenate yourself, no?" 

Blushing softly at how close he really was, you nodded, saying, "I suppose you're right Antonio…" 

"I am right, chica." He smiled sweetly at you. "I know how women feel like the back of my own hand." 

"That's quite assuring." You giggled, looking up at him, "That just tells me that you've been with a lot of girls." 

"That makes me more experienced in the realm of love then, no?" He asked, an innocent face sweeping across his youthful features. 

You gave him a funny look, before smiling small. "I prefer guys like you…" You whispered, "Ones who care about the girl they're with. Ludwig was caring, but he was distant… Gilbert just seems like he'd treat a girl like a slave, so I've never considered dating him for real." 

"Well, I take that as a complement." 

"Good." You looked up at him, "I meant to make it one." 

You took a sudden turn away from him when his face came deathly close to kissing range and turned towards your house. "Uhm…" You looked at him, blushing brightly, "Thanks for walking me home Antonio…" 

"It was my pleasure, chica." He smiled a seemingly sultry smile before sweeping forward and pressing your body to his in a hug. "If you need anything," He whispered, "Remember that I'm a good listener and I'll listen." 

"Thanks again." You whispered into his chest, before he pulled away and gave you a lingering kiss on your cheek. 

"Adios chica." He whispered in your ear, before pulling away and walking down your porch. 

You stared at him, your fingers touching where his lips had just been. Before you could even think, you reached down and gripped his jacket. He stopped and looked at you, but only for a minute before you slammed down and hugged him tightly. He was surprised, but returned your affection. He was even more surprised when he heard you whisper, "Guys like you make me wanna melt…" 

"Gracias…" He gripped around your waist tighter. "And girls like you make everything else worthwhile." 

"You're a good friend Antonio…" You stopped for a moment and looked up at him, "A really good friend." 

He leaned down, "I know…" You weren't sure what happened, but a mere second later, his lips came in sultry contact with your own.


	24. I Don't Care

His warm lips against your cold ones made such a good feeling, you really didn't want to pull away, and your mind was so much of a puddle, you barely could process what was happening. By this point, you were so emotionally drained, you could care less. Slender arms where around you waist, keeping you in place so you wouldn't try to move away, like you could, you were too tired to.

He was the one to tug his lips away from you after a few seconds. "All the bad things happen to the girls who never deserve it… It's not fair."

Looking up at him on the verge of tears, you forced yourself to say, "I deserved this… I toyed around with Gilbert and Ludwig."

"I don't think you did. I think Gilbert toyed with you to the point where he just tore you apart."

You stood there for a moment and just stared at him. What he just said was exactly what you'd been thinking was going to happen, and from a bystanders point of view, you guessed that's what it looked like. Wiping your face of any stray tears that fell from your eyes, you turned on your heel and said, "I need to get inside now before we wake up my parents."

You could hear the rejection in his voice, "I'm sorry Emma. But… If you can bring yourself to forgive me and for kissing you, try forgiving Ludwig and his brother. There has to be a good reason other than what Ludwig said as to why he broke up with you."

You nodded sadly and reached inside for your keys. "Forgiveness is a key essential in break-ups. I should know." He laughed quietly, digging his hands into his pants, "Buenos Noches.[1]"

You could hear him step off your porch and walk down and out the gate, before you let the built up tears fall down continuously. It took you a few tries to get your key into the hole, but when you did, you threw yourself against the door to get it open, for you didn't have strange to push it open normally.

It smelt like home when you managed to drag yourself inside, only there was something unusual. The light in the kitchen was on, and it was passed the normal time your parents would go to sleep. You doubted it was your brothers, because they were out tonight, so you raised an eyebrow and walked towards the kitchen.

"Mom? Dad?" you asked, and stepped inside to see your parents, as well as your brothers sitting at the dining room table. "What's going on?" You whispered and pushed back more tears.

"Emma, sit down…" Your mom whispered gently, "We have something important to tell you."

Warily, you dropped your bag onto the counter and took a seat between your twin brothers. Looking between the two of them, you noted how they weren't making any action to talk or acknowledge you were even there. This isn't going to be good… You thought and looked up at your parents in slight worry and fear.

You watched as you dad rubbed your mothers back in a comforting way as she let out a shaky breath. "We know you've made friends here…" That was barely above a whisper, "Emma, you've got a boyfriend."

The last word was like a slap to the face. "Boyfriend…" you whispered and looked at your dad.

"We're moving."

"WHAT!?" The brother on your left yelled, accompanied by another yell from the brother on the right side. They both stood up and began arguing with your parents, while you just sat there, your heart sinking. You could hear from your parents yelling back that you were going to be moving to Italy.

But you couldn't take anymore, slammed your open palm against the table and stormed out of the room, and then the house. You didn't know where you were going, and honestly, you didn't even care anymore.

**_1-Goodnight._**


End file.
